Forever After
by theoncomingsulk
Summary: "I'll be fine, Sabrina. I'll see you when we get back, after we win." Sabrina smiled a slightly watery smile, and kissed the top of her sister's head. Then she stepped back. Puck picked Daphne up, and spread his wings. "Forever, Grimm." "...be safe."
1. The New Boy

**Updated version. :D Enjoy.**

Sabrina woke up to find herself smothered from head to toe in muck. What kind of muck, she did not know.

As the smell reached her nose, she shouted the name of the person who happened to be the bane of her existence.

"PUCK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "GET OVER HERE!"

On a usual day, Granny Relda would come running in, with a snickering 12 year old boy on her heels, but Sabrina's grandma had been taken over by the evil Master of the Scarlet Hand, Mirror, before the family could escape the Book of Everafter.

The book also released Atticus, Prince Charming's brother, who was now causing disaster in the little town of Ferryport Landing.

Luckily, Mirror himself had not escaped the book, and was still trapped in the prison that was his mirror. Sabrina figured that he would find some way to escape, and soon, with the way things were going.

But for now, the remaining Grimms had a bigger problem to solve. They needed to find a way to get Mirror out of Granny Relda's body without killing her.

Sabrina had sat up for the past 5 nights, reading all the books and diaries in the house, to try and find clues on any possible ways to free their grandmother. They had gone to Baba Yaga, but she had been no help, so they were right back where they had started.

Sabrina's mother, Veronica, had intervened the night previously, saying that the children would have to go back to school. When everybody protested, Veronica said that they had all missed too much school, without valid excuses, and soon people would get suspicious.

Sabrina didn't see the point, though. The town was practically falling apart, there were no humans left in town, and Everafters ruled the school.

But, nevertheless, both her parents had insisted, and now Sabrina was hours away from being back at the torture chamber people liked to call "school".

This had been the first night that Sabrina had actually gotten sleep, as her mom had insisted, and now the fairy boy had given her a shower in crap. Way to wake up.

You would think that Puck would be more supportive, but he was known as the Trickster King, and apparently, that gave him permission to torture his "future wife" whenever he felt it necessary.

Sabrina also had to deal with the fact that she seemed to be falling in love with the Trickster King. He had bitten into the same apple that had put Snow White to sleep, and Sabrina had woken him up with a kiss.

Ah, here came the idiot boy now. He sauntered into her room, snickering.

"Hey Grimm. You look like you fell into the ugly bin and slept for a hundred years."

Sabrina scowled and flicked a fly off her arm. "Puck, what is this stuff?"

The fairy boy grinned. "Oh, just cow manure, garlic spread, ranch dressing, oyster soup, fly larvae, and a couple other disgusting manner of things."

Sabrina turned red. "You are so dead, fairy boy," she said, a scowl on her face.

Puck smiled. He actually had a nice smile, now that he brushed his teeth, "You know you love me, Grimm."

"As if!" Sabrina said, her face getting even redder.

Puck smirked and strolled out of her room, whistling, hands in his pockets.

Sabrina groaned, and stood up. She was covered form head to toe in the repulsive mixture, and she smelled like a sewer did on a day after a bean festival.

Sabrina walked to the shower, and turned on the hot water. She hopped in, and washed and washed and washed until there was no trace of the sewage.

Sabrina combed her blonde hair that was now reaching the bottom of her shoulder blades, and looked at herself in the mirror for a moment.

Her blue eyes sparkled from beneath her hair, and she sighed. At twelve and a half, one part of her wanted to get her little mascara and blush out from beneath her bed, and pretty herself up a bit, but the other part of her said that she didn't need it.

She ignored the other little voice in her head that told her, _you just say that because_ _Puck said you don't need it_.

Sabrina scowled. _Shut up, annoying voice in my head._

Sabrina turned away from the mirror, running her fingers through her hair one more time, and then walked downstairs to have breakfast.

Surprising as it was, Sabrina actually missed Granny Relda's cooking. Sort of. But now all they ate was cereal, and it was bland, compared to what Granny had made.

Daphne was sitting sadly at the table, staring into her cereal bowl. Red was next to her, eating a bowl of Cheerios silently, and looking down at the tablecloth.

Sabrina sat down next to her sister, and put her arm around the little girl. "We'll find a way to get Granny Relda back," she said, reassuring both herself and Daphne.

Daphne looked up at her older sister with red-tinted eyes. "You think so?"

Sabrina smiled. "I know so. Now finish your breakfast. You know how upset Granny Relda would be if she found out you went hungry."

Daphne looked down at her now soggy cereal, and then started to eat it.

Sabrina went to get herself a bowl, when Puck walked in. "Hello, everybody! I'm here! Bask in my glow!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and went back to making her cereal. Puck annoyed her so much at times, well, all the time, but he had saved her life so many times, it was sort of impossible to hate him.

School was boring as ever. The teachers were all Everafters, both Scarlet Hand and not, and they were all tedious slobs.

There was a new boy named Jack in her grade though, and he was cute. He had shaggy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. When he saw Sabrina, he winked and she blushed, and then got mad at herself for blushing.

Sabrina saw blushing as a stupid, girly-girl thing to do. She hated it when she blushed. It made her feel so weak.

Sabrina figured that Jack was an Everafter, since there were no humans in town, and he seemed too nice to her to be in the Scarlet Hand, so she decided to like him.

Then Sabrina saw Puck. He was glaring at Jack, and his eyes were tinted red like they did when he was angry.

Sabrina leaned across the aisle and hissed, "Puck, calm down."

He glanced at Sabrina, and immediately they turned back to their emerald green. He mouthed the word _sorry_, and then turned back around.

Sabrina figured that Puck probably had some sort of history with Jack, and hated him, just like he hated Peter Pan.

She decided not to be too concerned about Jack's history, because Puck was well known for being easily offended.

But she couldn't help but wonder if he was in the Scarlet Hand. All the other members she had know had seemed so nice, so caring, and helpful, only to turn on the Grimm family when the time came.

Still, Sabrina couldn't help but feel slightly attracted to him. She braced herself though, just in case he _was_ part of the horrible group.

Jack came up to her after school. "Hey. It's Sabrina Grimm, right?"

Sabrina blushed. "Yeah, that's me, how'd you know?" she asked, trying to hide her blush and keep her tough image. She didn't want to turn into a pathetic little girly-girl the second a boy talked to her.

Jack continued. "I noticed you in class, we both have Miss Kingsleigh."

Sabrina nodded, her blush dying down. "Yeah. She's kinda off her rocker."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, well, what do you expect? She spent a lot of time with the Hatter and the Hare in Wonderland. You're bound to go crazy eventually."

Sabrina grinned. "Yeah. So, what did you want to talk to me for?"

"Oh, nothing, really. I just wanted to see if I could walk you home. You seem so nice... and I was just wondering, that's all," he said, the end part coming out a bit rushed.

This made Sabrina slightly suspicious. She knew that he was an Everafter, because how else would he know that Miss Kingsleigh was the Alice Kingsleigh from _Alice in Wonderland_? Wanting to walk her home on the first day they had met... well, it seemed fishy.

Sabrina agreed, but only because she happened to have a small knife in her backpack, which she slyly slipped into her pocket when Jack's back was turned. If he was part of the Scarlet Hand, this was the probably the best time to catch him, red-handed, and maybe get some information out of him, before killing him.


	2. M&Ms

**Updated version. Enjoy.**

As it turned out, Sabrina didn't have to use the small knife. She and Jack walked home, talking about everything from the crazy teachers at the school, to the kind of music that they liked to listen to.

It turned out that they had a lot in common; they both had sometimes-annoying little sisters, which Sabrina found out when Jack told her that her was from the nursery rhyme, and they both had an addiction to magic and a passion for sword fighting. They both used Colgate toothpaste, and listened to the same music.

So when Jack stopped at the Grimm's door, and took her hand, Sabrina's heart gave an involuntary flutter.

"I had fun today," Jack said, giving her hand a little squeeze, and letting it fall back to her side. "Want to do it again tomorrow?"

"Sure, that'd be fun," Sabrina said, smiling a bit. She knew that she was letting her guard down, and for once in her life, she let it fall.

Jack smiled and nodded, and then he turned and walked away, and Sabrina waited until he was out of sight to open the house, because she didn't trust him enough to tell him the special password that would open the house. Not yet, at least.

Jack walked both Sabrina and Daphne home every day after that, with Puck trailing behind them, and both the sisters adored him. Daphne and Puck had not been with them that first day, because she had persuaded Puck to take her and Red to the supermarket to get ice cream.

So Daphne hadn't been there when Jack took Sabrina's hand and squeezed it. Neither had Puck.

Jack hadn't taken her hand since, and she felt a strange longing for him to take it again.

That's why she was so excited when, two weeks after the first day, Daphne stayed home sick, and Puck had after school detention for shoving a peanut up his gym teacher's nose.

Sabrina and Jack walked home, eating M&Ms, and talking about irrelevant things, like the places they'd been, and embarrassing moments they had had at school or in public. Jack had been to Paris, Rome, London, China, Japan, Vietnam, Australia, and Mexico, before deciding he'd seen enough of the world, and deciding to come back to his family in Ferryport Landing.

"Besides," he said, "I was sick of people asking where my mother was, since I always looked young."

This made Sabrina laugh, and then she told him that her most embarrassing moment was in school, when she and her friend were walking down the stairs to get to class, and suddenly her friend tripped, grabbed onto Sabrina for balance, yet still fell, and took Sabrina's pants down with her.

Jack laughed hard, and Sabrina felt proud of herself. Then Jack took her hand, and she stiffened.

She looked down at their interlocked hands and blushed, silently cursing herself. They continued to walk, as if nothing had happened, but when they got to the Grimm house, Jack turned towards her and gently pressed his lips to the top of her hand.

Then he moved closer, so that his face was six inches away from Sabrina's. He smelled like chocolate.

"So, um, Sabrina, are you free Friday?"

Sabrina blushed again, from the kiss and the question. "Yeah," she said.

"Do you want to go to the movies, maybe?"

Sabrina nodded. "I'd like that."

Then Jack smiled, kissed her hand again, and said, "See you tomorrow, 'Brina". Then he walked away.

Sabrina stood there, watching him walk away. Was it actually possible that there could be a chance to change her future? Maybe she wouldn't have to end up marrying the smelly fairy-boy. Maybe she would end up with Jack, who was charming and mature, unlike a certain fairy-boy that she knew.

Sabrina unlocked the house once Jack had left. Even though she and Jack had hit it off right away, she still didn't want to let him hear the password that opened the house.

The Grimm family had such a history of befriending Everafters, and getting close to them, that Sabrina wasn't willing to take the chance. She didn't want it to end up like it did with the other Jack, or the Wizard, or Mirror. She didn't think that she could handle the betrayal again, especially if she knew that the betrayer knew the family's secrets, like Mirror did.

Once Daphne got home, Sabrina immediately pounced on her sister.

"You'll never guess what just happened!" Sabrina told Daphne, excitedly.

"What?" Daphne responded, clasping her hands and looking eager.

"Jack asked me out to the movies on Friday!"

Daphne's face fell. "Oh... well that's good for you, I guess."

Sabrina crinkled her nose in confusion. "Why aren't you happy?"

Daphne nodded towards the kitchen entry door. "The same reason he's not happy."

Sabrina turned and for a split second, she saw Puck standing in the doorway, with an expression on his face that she could not quite place. But almost immediately, his face changed to a smirk, and he sarcastically said, "Have fun with lover boy, Grimm", before walking away.

Sabrina was befuddled, but she turned back around to her sister and changed the subject.

"What did you do in school today?"

Daphne frowned and sat down. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Sit," she said, motioning to the chair next to her.

Sabrina sat down, worried. "What's wrong?"

Daphne bit her lip. "In class... we had this sub, and his name was John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt. And I was dozing off in class, wishing that Snow would come back, because I didn't know why she was absent, and then I realized something."

"What did you realize?" Sabrina asked, puzzled.

"Snow's not coming back."

"... what?"

"Snow's not coming back, because she never came here. Remember? Atticus _killed_ Charming. Nobody woke Snow White up! So she never came to Ferryport Landing! She's probably still sleeping."

Sabrina sat there with her mouth slightly open, shocked, while her sister continued.

"I even went up to Mr. Schmidt and asked him where Ms. White was, and he just shook his head, and said 'Who?' and then I said, 'You know, our regular teacher.' And then he said, 'Daphne, I've been your teacher since the beginning of the year. Are you feeling okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?'"

In her head, Sabrina went over what he little sister had just said.

Of course! Snow White never woke up in the _Book of Everafter_, so how could she be here? She already had noticed that Charming was gone, but hadn't realized that meant Snow too.

Sabrina was shocked. "We have to fix this."

"The only question is, how?"

The week went by quickly, with no more hope of rescuing Granny Relda or Snow White. But at this second, Sabrina had something else on her mind. Her date. She had no idea how to act, what to say, or what to wear.

"Daphne and Red! Could you come here for a minute?"

The two came crashing into Sabrina's room, laughing about something that Red had said. "What is it?" Daphne said breathily, still laughing.

"I don't know what to wear, or how to act, or what to say for my date!" Sabrina said.

Daphne smiled sadly. "Well, I don't like the fact that you're going on a date with _Jack_," she said with distaste. "But I'll help you."

She looked towards Red. The formerly crazy little girl stepped forward and said, "Sabrina, for how to act, just be yourself. He already likes you when you're real, so don't act any differently."

Daphne nodded. "It's true. Just act normal. And I'll help you with your clothes."

Thirty minutes later, Sabrina was wearing light blue skinny jeans, and a mint green shirt that said _My Life Is Fairytales_, with a golden crown on it. They had dug it out of Jake's closet, figuring it had belonged to Briar. At least, they hoped it was Briar's, and not Jake's.

Sabrina had refused to let Daphne and Red put her in the miniskirt and pink top, telling them in a very _gentle_ way that she did not want to wear pink, or a skirt, because she felt that it was not a portrayal of her personality.

"_What the hell? No WAY I'm wearing that! No. Frickin'. Way. I'll look like a... a... [insert offensive female term here]!"_

So, after her nice display of kindness and courtesy, Daphne and Red had given her clothes that reflected her personality more.

So when Jack opened the door at seven o'clock, he smiled; Sabrina blushed against her will, feeling girly and weak in her outfit, and took Jack's hand.

The night with Jack was good, as Sabrina had described it later to Daphne, who had sat there with a half annoyed/half interested face the entire time. Red was a little more interested, but not much.

They had gone to the little cinema in town, even though it was run but Everafters, but Jack had said that they were on the Grimm's side, and not the Scarlet Hand. Sabrina and Jack agreed on seeing the latest action movie, and Jack had held Sabrina's hand throughout the whole thing.

Afterwards, they had gone to a little park, and just sat on a bench and talked about their life stories, while eating M&Ms. Sabrina told him about all of the adventures that she and her sister had experienced while in Ferryport Landing, and Jack told Sabrina about his fairytale.

He said that he and Jill had been told to fetch water for their mother, and that when they were at the top of the hill, at the well, she thought it would be funny to push him down while he was drawing the water from the well.

It wasn't that funny though; when Jack got to the bottom, hit his head on a rock, knocking him out, and fracturing his skull. He didn't wake up for several days, and when he woke up, he smelled like vinegar, because apparently, his mother thought that she could mend his head with vinegar and brown paper.

Sabrina had laughed at this, and then stopped, apologizing profusely to Jack. She had never had her skull fractured, but she imagined that it didn't exactly feel good.

Then Jack's dad had come to pick them up, and they had driven back to the Grimm house. Jack walked her up the steps, and when they got to the door, he lightly kissed her on the cheek, and said goodnight.

Sabrina had lightly touched her cheek, blushing and surprised, and whispered goodnight, before knocking on the door for Daphne to let her in.

Sabrina finished telling the story of the night, and Daphne and Red silently got up, and left. Sabrina felt hurt and confused. She didn't know why everybody had been giving her the silent treatment, especially Puck. She hadn't had a prank from him since Jack had asked her to the movies.

Speak of the devil. Puck walked in, took one look at her in her outfit and still-flushed cheeks, from the cold and the kiss, and walked out.

Sabrina frowned. What had she done to make everybody mad at her?

**This is as far as I got in re-doing. I am half-way through the third chapter. If you are a new reader and at this point, just take notice that the writing is much more amateur until you reach Chapter 13 or so... so yeah. But it's okay, and the storyline will pretty much stay the same, it can just get REALLY OOC. Okay, bye!**

**~isabel~**


	3. Danger at a Party

**Oh my gosh. I love you guys! You are all so supportive! I went on today and saw all the nice things you guys wrote and it made my day! HAHAHAHAHAHA. Yay. So anyways, I was so psyched that I went and wrote the third chappie! Here it is! **

"Ow." Puck said, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry."

"Whatever. How was your date?" he sneered.

Sabrina frowned. Wow. He really is pissed. "It was great, I'll have you know. We went to dinner then to the-"

Puck cut Sabrina off. "I don't really care how it went. Now get out of my face, Grimm."

Then he ran to his room and slammed the door.

Sabrina felt like she wanted to cry. _Why do I feel this way? It's not like I care what he thinks. _Still, she went to her room feeling upset.

The next morning, Puck didn't seem as upset as he was the night before. He didn't talk to Sabrina, but he wasn't directly mean to her.

Sabrina turned to Daphne and asked, "So, what do we have planned for today?"

Daphne swallowed her cereal, and then stated, "I was planning on going to the library. I want to see if they have any fairytales that we don't have."

Sabrina nodded, and then said, "We have to remember to bring helmets this time."

Daphne finished her food, then went to get ready.

It was just Puck and Sabrina in the kitchen. There was a long awkward silence before Sabrina spoke.

"What got you so upset last night?"

Puck glanced up, and responded, "None of your business."

"It IS my business, because you yelled at me. Now it's my business."

"It's nothing." Then Puck stood up abruptly and walked out of the room.

Sabrina frowned. That was the second time in 24 hours that Puck had walked out on her. _There must be something seriously wrong with that boy._

*.*.*.*.*.

They forgot the helmets, of course, but the Scarecrow apparently did not work there anymore. _Oh yeah, _Sabrina thought._ He joined the Scarlet Hand. _

Instead the Scarecrow, there was some weird old guy who sat there and watched them while they researched.

Sabrina and Daphne sat there for hours, but they had no luck. Most of the fairytales at the library were not the originals or Sabrina and Daphne had already read them.

As they headed home, Sabrina got the feeling that someone was watching them. She kept looking behind her back, but there was no one there. Still, she and Daphne hurried home a little faster.

When they got home, they were put of breath. Puck was in the living room, watching the TV. He didn't say a word to them.

Sabrina went and checked the messages on their phone. 3. One was form Uncle Jake, saying that he wouldn't be home for dinner that night. Sabrina knew where he was. Briar's grave.

The second message was from Jack. So was the third. And now Jack was calling again. Sabrina picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hey Sabrina! Whach'ya up to?"_

"Nothin much. What are you calling about?"

_"Oh yeah! There's this dance party thing at my parent's restaurant and I was wondering if you would want to be my date."_

"Sure! What time is it at?"

_"It's starts at 8:00. Is that cool with you?"_

"Yeah! That would be great! See you then!"

Sabrina hung up the phone. "Daphne!"

"What?" she called from the other room.

"I need another outfit!"

*.*.*.*.*.

Jack picked Sabrina up at 7:59, and this time in a limo.

Sabrina looked like she was ready to dance. she was decked out in blue skinny jeans, a babydoll red shirt, and heels. Jack looked adorable as usual, in his black jeans and also red shirt. They looked exactly like a couple.

"Hey, Sabrina. Lets go. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, Jack, just hold on one second."

She dashed inside the house and gave her mom a hug goodbye. Little did dhe know it would be the last for a while. **(scary music inserted here)**

She went back out and turned to Jack. "Now I'm ready."

Sabrina and Jack stayed at the party and danced until 10:00. Then Sabrina's feet got tired. She plopped down on a couch and beckoned Jack forward. He came, and asked Sabrina, "Are you thirsty?"

She was, very, very thirsty, so Jack went to get her some punch. He came back with two drinks. He handed Sabrina one, and then sat down next to her. "Crazy party, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's fun though."

Jack was staring at her intently, and she didn't notice he had something in his hand. He leaned forward.

_Ohmigosh. He's gonna kiss me. My first kiss! Eeeek! Wait not my first... whatever stupid voice in my head. He's gonna kiss me!_

Sabrina leaned forward too, and as their lips touched he put his arm around her. Sabrina thought he was trying to get closer to her, but then she felt a sharp prick and it all went black.

**Mwahahahahaha. I'm so evil. I always leave you guys with cliffies. I like cliffies. I jump off of them all the time. So does my friend down there. Yeah, the one that says "Review this Chapter". That's my BFF. He likes jumping off cliffs but it's not good for his immune system. So to prevent that, you have to tickle him AKA press him. Then type in the little square that shows up. Teehee. **

**Luvs and kisses, SabrinaDaphne13**


	4. If She Has Any

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to post this... I've been studying for finals. Blech. Oh, and also I had a ballet performance on Saturday. Guess what it was. Guess! Okay I'll tell you. **_**A Midsummer's Night Dream**_**! How ironic is that. The guy who plays Puck looks like how I imagine Puck in the books also! (Although he's a little young). **

**The book so far has been in Sabrina's POV, but now I'm transferring to Puck's POV since Sabrina passed out. Next chapter I think will be in hers. Anyways, here is chapter 4 of Forever After. c(;**

Puck had followed Sabrina and Jack everywhere since they started going out. He didn't have a reason why. Puck did not trust Jack for some reason.

Puck was hovering by window as a housefly, watching Jack and Sabrina. They had just stopped dancing and Sabrina sat down on a couch. Jack went to go get something, and Puck followed him.

He followed Jack to the drinks table, where he got two glasses of fruit punch. But instead of going back to Sabrina, he set the drinks down on an empty table. Then he turned and walked down the hallway.

_Where is that troublemaker going?_ Puck wondered to himself.

Puck followed Jack down the hallway into a dark room. He heard Jack whispering to someone, and then Puck saw a flash of silver metal. It looked like the shots they give you at the doctor, but it was smaller.

Then Jack walked out of the room. He went back to Sabrina with the drinks. Jack handed Sabrina hers and she smiled up at him with trusting eyes.

_What are you thinking, Grimm! You can't trust him! He's bad!_

Then Jack sat down. He looked intently at Sabrina as he took the cylindrical metal object out of his pocket. Sabrina didn't notice. Then Jack leaned in to kiss her.

_Oh, hell no! She can't kiss him! No, he can't be trusted! That's not good!_

But all Puck could do was watch as Jack wrapped his arms around her, and jabbed the metal tube into her arm. Sabrina fell away, and lay limply on the couch.

"Sabrina!" Puck's voice rang out. People looked around, wondering where the voice had come from. Quickly, Puck changed into his normal self and ran towards Sabrina. He reached her, and felt her forehead. It was icy cold.

Slowly, Puck turned toward Jack. His head was beaded with sweat, and he was slowly slinking out of the room. Puck walked towards him, with every step meaning something.

Step_. I. _Step. _Am. _Step_. Going. _Step_. To. _Step_. Kill. _Step_. You._

Jack cowered in the corner as Puck grabbed him by the shirt. He yanked him up as glared at him. "What. Have. You. Done. To. Sabrina." His voice was icy calm. The room was silent.

Jack tried to wriggle out of Puck's grip, but failed. He let himself go limp.

Roaring with anger, Puck threw Jack against a wall, where he crumpled to the floor. He turned back towards Sabrina and his heart softened. She looked so helpless, just lying there. He had to get her home, immediately.

*.*.*.*.*.

Puck flew home, with Sabrina limp in his arms, as fast as humanly, well Faerily, possible. **(A/N: Sorry, that was a stupid joke.)**

He flew through the door and gently set Sabrina down on the couch. Veronica came running in. She took one look at her limp daughter and gasped.

"Oh no! What happened?" she cried.

Puck scowled. "Jack happened." he said through clenched teeth.

"NO!" She ran to Sabrina and felt for her pulse. "SABRINA!"

The others came running in. "What is it? What's wrong?" Daphne shrieked. Then she saw her sister. "Sabrina!"

Veronica was sobbing softly, and Basil waddled up to her. "It oka mamy" he said in his toddler voice. He reached over and shook Sabrina's hand. "Wakey wakey Sab."

Veronica looked up at the group. "There's no pulse," she said quietly. She looked at Basil. "Sabrina is not going to wakey wakey again sweetie."

"Nomore wakey?"

"No more sweetie."

Basil started to wail. Daphne went over to comfort him as Henry comforted Veronica.

Mr. Canis sniffed the air. Although he had lost the Wolf's powers, he still had a keen sense of smell. "Hold on, call a doctor. The child is still alive. I can smell life on her."

*.*.*.*.*.

They called Nurse Sprat to their house, and she got there as soon as possible.

She hooked up a monitor that she had brought form the old asylum, with Puck watching.

She glanced at Puck, who was looking at her suspiciously. "This is to monitor her heart rate, ifhehasny..." Nurse Sprat said the last part very quietly, but Puck understood.

_If she has any..._ he thought.

Nurse Sprat turned the machine on and it made a couple of noises, and then started making a loud beeping noise...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

**Mwahahaha what does the beeping mean? How will they save Sabrina? Hahahahaha, wait and see my darling readers... **

**If you want to see it soon, press the little review button. Press it! :) **

**By the way, sorry if it was sorta short... longer next time.**


	5. Hobgolin's Curse

**Hey you guys! I don't have any school anymore, so I decided to write another chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews that I got! :) It made me all smiley inside. So, here it is, Chapter 5.**

_Nurse Sprat turned the machine on and it made a couple of noises, and then started making a loud beeping noise..._

_ BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Puck jumped. He looked at Nurse Sprat. "What does that noise mean?" he demanded.

Nurse Sprat looked at the monitor and smiled. "Well, I have some good news, and some bad news."

"Give me the good news first!"

"Well, the good news is that Sabrina has a heartbeat, so she is still alive."

Puck breathed a sigh of relief. "What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is that her heartbeat is only about 20 beats per second, which would explain the coldness of her skin and why her mom couldn't find a beat. This is bad because she cannot stay in this state for very long, she would die. We have to find a way to lift whatever curse has been placed on her, immediately."

"You think it's a curse? 'Cuz I saw him jab something into her arm."

"It may have been a liquid that contained a cursed substance in it, like maybe the blood of a Hobgoblin. This curse causes deep sleep and marks upon the skin. Were there any irregular marks on Sabrina's body?"

Puck frowned. "Not that I noticed. I was a little busy worrying about her."

Nurse Sprat smiled. "_You _were worried?"

Puck seemed to realize what he had just said, and he stuttered, "I-I-I meant that I um, was concerned that she was dead. I mean, who else would I prank then?"

Nurse Sprat turned, trying hard not to laugh. "Mmmhm, yeah sure. So anyways, I am going to have to fully examine her to be sure of what happened to her. So you will need to leave. Now." she said, when he didn't move.

"Leave, Puck." Nurse Sprat said.

Puck sighed and walked out of the room, his shoulders hunched and his hands in his pockets.

*.*.*.*.*.

Puck paced back and forth in front of the living room door. He checked the clock. It had been 25 minutes since Nurse Sprat had locked him out of the room.

_Gosh dangit! Why is it taking so long? _Puck thought to himself, frustrated. Just then, Nurse Sprat came out of the room.

"I have news that I want the whole family to hear."

Veronica looked up from where she had been sitting at the table and slowly got up. "I'll go and get them." she said quietly, her eyes red.

When the whole family had gathered around Sabrina in the living room, Nurse Sprat began to speak.

"Okay, so Sabrina is not dead, which is good, but I'm sure Puck has already told you that."

The family nodded, and Nurse Sprat continued.

"The bad news is that now we have no idea how to wake her up. I now know that she has been cursed with the blood of a Hobgoblin. I did a full examination of her skin, and found marks beginning to show on her upper shoulder."

She gathered the family around to have a look. Puck squeezed into the circle next to Daphne. She gasped and then broke out of the circle. Puck leaned in closer, and then saw it. It was a darkish brown color, and was shaped like a circle with spines coming out of it. There were 3 symbols in the middle that were too faint to make out exactly what they were. As Puck watched, the symbol seemed to be getting darker.

The family circle broke apart, and slowly everybody went back to their seats. Puck stayed next to Sabrina, and after a seemingly long silence, Nurse Sprat began ti speak again.

"So the thing is, no one has ever figured out how to break a Hobgoblin's curse before. We will have to find a way, and soon, because in 72 hours, Sabrina will be d-dead."

No one spoke. Veronica started crying again, and Henry held her. No one noticed or commented on the fact the Puck was holding Sabrina's hand tightly, and a single tear was slowly dripping down his face.

*.*.*.*.*.

The next day went by like a blur. Everyone in the family, including Elvis, was searching through the millions of books in the house, trying to find answers. Puck was the only one who was not helping with that. Puck was constantly by Sabrina's side, and when he thought no one could see him, he would cry softly for Sabrina.

On the 24 hour time that Sabrina had been cursed, everyone gathered in the living room again.

Puck spoke first. "So, has anyone found anything yet?"

Daphne, looking pissed off and sad at the same time, answered back, "Why are you asking? It's not like _you're_ helping at all. Why don't you stop sitting around, and we might actually have an answer by now."

Puck's face reddened. "I have NOT just been sitting around. I have been... well I have been... taking care of Sabrina."

"The only way to take care of her right now is to help us find an answer! Sitting around, holding her hand, and crying isn't gonna help her is it? IS IT?" Daphne's voice cracked, and she had risen to the point of hysteria. "If she really matters to you, why aren't you helping?"

"Of course I care about her! I care about her a lot!" Puck shouted back, then realizing what her had just said, his face flushed and he stormed up the stairs to Sabrina's room. Puck entered and slammed the door behind him.

He broke down in tears, holding Sabrina's hand. And for the first time, he didn't care who heard him.

"Oh Sabrina," he whispered. 'What could I do without you?"

**HAHA! Was that enough Puckabrina for today? There will be more, I promise! **

**Now, press that little button down there and review, review, review! :)**

**I will update soon! CUZ I DON'T HAVE ANY SCHOOL ANYMORE! YAY!**

**BYEEEEEEE!**


	6. The Blue Fairy

**Hey guys! I missed you! Well, not really, since I don't even know half you peeps. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Yes, and I'm sorry that Puck is really OOC right now, deal (And Daphne, for freaking out. She'll be back to normal a little later in this chapter). Sorry it took me a longish time, btw. I had to figure out how to wake Sabrina up. I hadn't quite figured that out yet. I hate when I write myself into a corner... anyways, HERE IT IS!**

**P.S. Now, its gonna change POV's. Here it is for real.**

_**Daphne's POV**_

Daphne walked into Sabrina's room to find Puck kneeling with his head facedown on the bed. His hand was gripping Sabrina's, and his shoulders were shaking. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, its okay, Puck. We'll find a way so save her."

He sat up quickly. His eyes were red. "I'm not crying. I'm sweating through my eyes," he said defensively. "And, what if we can't save her?"

"We will," Daphne said softly. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, by the way. I'm just frustrated."

"It's okay. I just want to wake her up. I hate feeling helpless."

"I know. I wish she could wake up too."

Puck sat still for a moment, then dashed out of the room, his eyes wide.

_What the heck?_ she thought.

_**Puck's POV**_

Puck dashed out of Sabrina's room with Daphne's words ringing in his head. _I wish. Wish. WISH!_

_ Haha! I found the answer! Maybe. Great Puck scores again! Just Kidding. But seriously._ (Puck's mind processing)

I burst into the living room, where Jake and that weird nurse were talking. "Jake! I found a way to wake up Sabrina!"

He quickly looked over to Puck, as did the rest of the room.

"How?" Jake said.

"Is the Blue Fairy on our side?"

"Yeah, I think so." he responded.

"Good. We need a wish."

*.*.*.*.*.

The family piled into the family car, which creaked with pain from all the people in the car, including a limp Sabrina in Puck's arms.

Daphne looked at him from over in the corner, and wagged her eyebrows at him. Puck blushed. "Shut up, Daphne."

They drove, and drove, and drove, and drove till they reached the fort that Canis and Charming had set up together to protect the Everafters and humans who would fight against the Scarlet Hand. Jake parked the car behind a big oak tree, and together the family went up to the gate.

Jake reached a now-frail hand out and rapped on the huge gate in a special code that let the people on the other side know that it was him.

From the other side, Puck could hear whispers. _It's Jake, sir. You sure? Yes, sir._

The great gate creaked open just enough to let the family through.

Jake walked up to Puck, who was still carrying Sabrina.

"You want me to take her?" he asked.

Puck shook his head. "No, I got her. She weighs next to nothing."

Jake nodded, then he walked away with his head down. He still missed Briar.

They walked in, and then separated to find Charming.

Puck walked up to a random girl. "Can you tell me where Charming is?" he asked politely, remembering that asking nicely got you what you wanted.

The girl wrinkled her head in confusion. "Charming, I don't know of any Charming here."

"What do you mean? Yes, there is! You know, Prince Charming, the one who built this place?'

"Oh, you must mean Master Atticus. He's right over there. He and Canis built this fort."

The girl pointed to a tall red-haired man who was talking to a frail old man. Canis. What was he doing, consulting with the enemy?

Puck ran over to Canis. "What are you doing?" he shouted .

"Discussing our battle plans, young man." said a gruff voice from behind. Puck spun around. Atticus was glaring at him. "Canis, what is this young man doing in our fort with a young lady in his arms?"

"He is a family friend, Atticus." Canis turned to Puck. "Come, Puck. Then you can ask me what you needed to ask." Together they walked away from Charming's evil brother.

Puck wanted to ask Canis where the hell Charming was, but he put that aside for later. "Canis, I need to know where the Blue Fairy is. It's the only way to save Sabrina."

"Of course. She's over there, training soldiers.'"

He pointed to a beautiful lady in blue army pants, boots, and shorts.

Puck flew over to her. "Miss Blue Fairy, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She glanced at him, and nodded. Then she saw Sabrina in his arms and gasped. "Yes, hold on! Okay you ragmuffins! Drop and give me 100 while I talk to this young soldier."

She pulled Puck over to the side for a closer look at Sabrina. "Oh dear, Hobgoblin's blood, isn't it? I don't know what I can do for poor Sabrina. How many hours has it been?"

"Twenty-seven, almost twenty-eight." Puck responded quickly. He had been counting the hours ever since they found out.

"Okay, lets see, there's not much I can do for her, but hmm..." She started muttering to herself as she pulled out her wand.

"Okay, I'm gonna try the life spell." Farrah pointed her wand at Sabrina and a purple ribbon of light shot out of it.

Puck felt a little tingle go through Sabrina's body, but nothing more.

"Oooh! I know! The wake up spell for late sleepers!" Puck had his doubts about that one, but he kept his mouth shut.

The Blue Fairy aimed her wand at Sabrina again, and out shot a vibrating beam of rainbow colors.

Nothing happened, not even a shiver that Puck could feel this time.

The beautiful fairy went on and on with the spells, occasionally stopping to give her "useless soldiers" more pushups to do.

In time, Puck was tired of holding Sabrina, and about to give up, when the Blue Fairy tried the blood renewal spell. A red twisting beam of light shot out, and doused Sabrina from head to toe.

Puck felt a shiver come from Sabrina, and then...

**Bwahahahaha. You are probably thinking right now, Sabrina's totally gonna wake up now. But you're wrong. Maybe. Just kidding, but seriously. ;) You can't have the faintiest idea of what's gonna happen next, because I don't know myself. Hahahaha. I'm still deciding whether or not to wake her up. How 'bout you tell me! I probably won't listen, but maybe I will. Hahahaha. I'm so unpredictable. :) Hahaha I'm sooo tired. **

**Anyways, REVEW OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND CHOP YOU UP AND FEED YOU TO MY PET DINOSAUR, FLUFFY! :)**

**Luv and kisses, SabrinaDaphne13**

**P.S. Sorry, Puck was totally OOC again. Him being polite and all. Whatever. Cheese pizza, everybody!**


	7. You Missed

**Hey guys! Okay, so this is gonna be the last chapter for the next 5 weeks. I KNOW, I KNOW! Please don't kill me. *whimpers* I'm gonna be at the Atlanta Ballet doing a summer intensive that ends August 5****th****. There is no WiFi. :( So, until then, review and I will continue writing and I will give you a buttload of chapters when I return. Sayonara! **

_**Sabrina's POV**_

Sabrina felt a zap of energy pulse through her.

_Okaaaay, what on earth was that?_

She opened her eyes. Puck was holding her in his strong arms while the rest of the Grimms were gathered around. The Blue Fairy was staring at her.

"Wow. I can't believe that worked. I guess the poison was in Sabrina's blood." the Fairy said.

"Uhhhhhh what do you mean? What worked?" Sabrina said as she climbed out of Puck's grip.

"Sabrina, do you remember anything?" her Uncle Jake asked, his face creased with worry.

"All I remember is Jack leaning over to...kiss me... and then it all went black.'

The whole family was silent. Then suddenly Daphne burst into tears and ran over tot Sabrina. She squeezed her into a great bear hug, until Veronica had to pry her off of her older sister because Sabrina couldn't breathe.

"I thought you were going to d-die," Daphne whimpered,

"And leave you? No, I could never do that." Sabrina hugged her sister. Then she suddenly felt really tired. Her knees went limp, and she fell onto Daphne. A pair of strong arms lifted her up as Sabrina's world went black yet again.

*.*.*.*.*.

When Sabrina came-to for a second time, she found herself in her own bed. Puck was next to her, sitting on a chair.

When he saw that she was awake, his eyes widened. Sabrina felt a pressure come off of her hand.

Puck looked around, as if someone could save him from this embarrassing situation.

_He was holding my hand!_ Suddenly, a strange need for that pressure to be back on her hand came over her.

Sabrina looked into his gorgeous emerald green eyes and sighed. Why couldn't Puck always be this charming and nice?

She sat up, and a flood of memories came back to her.

_ The darkness, and a pressure on her hand. The sound of yelling. Daphne. Later, the pressure yet again, and the sound of tears._

Puck had cried for her. Cried for her. While she was asleep. He had helpd her hand.

_ Ohmigosh. Puck likes me. Likes me, likes me._

Sabrina lay back down, as she had become dizzy from the sudden discovery.

"Are you okay Sabrina?" Puck asked.

Sabrina stared up at the ceiling, trying to think. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She slid out of bed. Puck took her hand and steadied her as she swayed. Then, in a burst of happiness and adrenaline, Sabrina turned and kissed Puck on the cheek. She pulled away, embarrassed. "Sorry," she mumbled

Puck looked shocked. Then, a happy flush came over his face. He pulled Sabrina towards him. He whispered in her ear, "You missed." Then he kissed her for real.

No screaming monkeys, no bombs going off, it was perfect. Puck's lips were soft on Sabrina's, and she was happy. There was no other word to describe it. Sabrina was happy.

Oh yes, this was pure bliss. Sabrina Grimm was definitely in love.

**I'm sorry! It was super duper short. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I am supposed to be packing right now, but I **_**had**_** to write this so you guys wouldn't wonder where I was for 5 weeks. **

**I hope it was enough Puckabrina for you. I looove you guys! See you in 5 weeks!**

**Less than three. Less than three.**


	8. Peter

**Hey y'all! I'm back from Atlanta! Yay! I am a bad girly. :( I only wrote three new chapters while I was there. So, I am only posting this chapter for now, until I write more. Then I will slowly post them all. :) **

**Okay, lets have a short recap of what happened. **

**Sabrina met Jack from Jack and Jill and Puck was jealous, then Jack was evil and he cursed Sabrina with Hobgoblin's blood, and Puck was sad, and then the Blue Fairy undid the curse and then we had a little Puckabrina moment. **

**Yay! Now onto the story. CHARGE!**

Sabrina and Puck broke apart. They looked at each other, each with a happy flush on their face. Then they both started to speak at the same time.

"Puck, I-"

"Sabrina, I-"

Sabrina smiled. "You first."

Puck took a deep breath. "Sabrina, ever since you came here you changed me. I didn't know why, but now I do. 'Cuz the truth is, I love you Sabrina."

Sabrina felt dizzy all over again. "Puck, you know what?"

Puck looked worried. "What?"

She leaned in and kissed him again. This time it was longer. They broke apart, but Sabrina stayed, holding him close. "Puck, I think I love you too."

Puck smiled, a huge big happy one, like a toddler who had just been told he could have all the candy he wanted. Puck gripped Sabrina's arms. He whispered in her ear.

"I'll always be here. Always, and forever after."

Their lips met again, and again. Sabrina was blissful. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing-

"OH. MY. GOSH."

Apparently, Daphne had opened the door without them hearing it.

Sabrina jerked away from Puck's embrace. "We were just... ummm."

Daphne ignored her. "I knew it! I knew you two were perfect for each other! Ha! I win!" She ran over to the door. "Uncle Jake! You owe me 5 bucks!" she called downstairs.

Sabrina's uncle came running up. "What are you talking about, Daphne?" Then he saw Sabrina and Puck, still holding hands.

"Darn." He handed Daphne a five-dollar bill. "Well, nothing to be ashamed of, Sabrina. Now stop blushing. You look like your father did when he got caught making out with his first girlfriend."

Sabrina hadn't realized she was blushing. She kicked Daphne and Uncle Jake out of her room, cheeks still burning. She closed the door, and locked it behind her.

"Don't let your dad find out about this!" Uncle Jake called from behind the door.

"Go away!" Sabrina shouted back. Then she turned back towards Puck. "Sorry."

Puck walked towards her and held her hands. "What's to be sorry for? There's no shame in being caught with a king."

Sabrina smiled, and looked into his sparkling green eyes. "I know."

Then she pulled him in for another.

*.*.*.*.*.

Sabrina and Puck both walked downstairs a half an hour later, holding hands. They walked into the living room, where the whole family was sitting. Daphne was beaming at them.

But Henry was glaring. He started, as if to get up, but Veronica put her hand on his shoulder and said something quietly to him. He relaxed, but still looked suspiciously at Puck.

Puck and Sabrina sat down on the couch together, and the family just stared. Uncle Jake broke the uncomfortable silence by speaking first.

"We have, Daphne and I, have found a way that could possibly save my mom."

Sabrina gasped. She had missed a lot while sleeping for the second time. "What is it? Don't keep us in suspense, Jake."

He took a deep breath. "Okay, well its called the Dagger of Onde and its job is to take the evil out of people without damaging the person's actual form."

Henry stood up and paced the room. "So it would take Mirror out of Mom? I'm pretty sure Mirror is evil. I mean, he kept us asleep for 2 years and stole our baby. Plus he is trying to destroy all the Grimms constantly. "

Henry looked at Basil, who was playing happily on the floor with his ABC blocks and babbling happily to himself.

"So where would we find this dagger, Uncle Jake?" Sabrina inquired.

"A place Puck seems to hate."

Sabrina looked at Daphne, confused.

Puck, on the other hand, was turning bright red. "I am NOT going back there!"

Sabrina huffed. "Going _where_? Will someone tell me?"

Daphne giggled. "We're going to Neverland!"

*.*.*.*.*.

Puck pouted all the way to the car. "I still can't believe I'm coming along. Listen here, Grimm," He glanced at her. "I'm only coming because every time you go somewhere, you seem to get into some kind of trouble."

"And you have to save me every time. I know. And I'm thankful." She kissed Puck on the cheek, and his frown melted away.

Puck squeezed Sabrina's hand, and they got into the car together. Daphne and Elvis climbed in after them.

"So, Uncle Jake, how do we get to Neverland anyways?" Daphne asked.

"We have to find the second star to the right, of course. Duh." he answered back immaturely. "Just kidding. I know a guy who can hook us up."

The family drove and drove along empty roads until they reached an old country house with a wooden porch swing. "This is a bomber house," said Daphne.

"Bomber?"

"It means more than awesome."

The house was sort-of cool, but definitely not "bomber". Everybody traveled towards the big doors and Jake knocked on the door. A beautiful lady with wavy brown hair answered.

Jake bowed. "Evening, Wendy. Is he home?"

"Jake! It's so nice to see you again! Peter's right inside."

Jake and the rest of the family went inside, but as Puck was going inside, Jake stopped him. Sabrina paused to hear their conversation.

"You might not want to go inside, Puck."

"Why not?"

"I don't think you'll like this guy."

"Why? I don't care," he said as Jake went to answer. "I'm going inside with Sabrina."

Then he joined Sabrina in the foyer. Jake walked back inside, shrugging his shoulders at Sabrina when she looked at him inquiringly.

Wendy led then into what could have been a study, except that there were toys everywhere.

"I'm sorry for the mess. I'll tell Lily to clean it up later."

At their puzzled looks, Wendy explained that Lily was their three-year old daughter.

'You had a baby? Congrats! Why didn't you tell me?" Jake exclaimed.

"Well, you were sort of MIA for a couple of years."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

They reached a room where there was a TV and couch. On it sat a red haired man in a green shirt and jeans. "Everyone, this is Peter." Wendy said.

Peter turned and stood. "Jake! My man! How you been doin'?"

He rotated and saw Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck. "Are these yours?"

"No, the girls are Henry's, and I think you know Puck."

Puck was staring at Peter with a hard expression on his face. "You." he said quietly.

"Me." Peter said happily. "Puck, dude, you're older!"

"So are you, Peter." He turned to Sabrina. "I'm leaving now." Then he stalked out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Peter asked.

Sabrina shrugged. Then she turned to Daphne. She was staring at Peter in awe. "Are you THE Peter? As in, Peter Pan?"

"Yeeeeesh, that's me. And this is my lovely wife, Wendy Darling, and our daughter Lily," he said, gesturing to the young girl with auburn hair who had toddled into the room.

Daphne squealed, and put her hand in her mouth and bit down.

"He's not that exciting, Daphne!" Puck shouted from the other room.

Jake turned to Peter. "So, Peter my man, I need your help. We need to go to Neverland."

Peter's eyebrows shot up. "What for?"

Uncle Jake explained all about Granny and Mirror and the Scarlet Hand. When he was done, Peter sat quietly.

"Wow. That's pretty tough, dude. Sure, I'll get you to Neverland, but it's dangerous now, man. Dangerous. Very dangerous."

Jake nodded. "We're ready."

_ Are we? _Sabrina wondered.

**Haha they are going to NEVERLAND! :) yay. **

**Now, see that little button down there? He will be your bestie if you click on him. :) Don't you want a best friend? So click on it! **

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! :)  
**


	9. Neverland

**Okay, I changed my mind. I couldn't wait any longer. So this chapter will just have to go without being looked over by camillexelisabeth... oh well. I hope it's still good ;) Okay, here is chapter 9!**

"I'm not so sure about this, guys."

Sabrina looked into the deep, dark hole that apparently lead to Neverland. Peter had clapped his hands, and it had just _appeared_.

"It's perfectly safe, I promise you." Peter said reassuringly. "I used to use it very often. It only broke on me a couple times."

That did not assure Sabrina, and she slowly backed away from the hole.

A hand slipped into hers, and squeezed. She looked away from the gap, and saw Puck. He smiled, and whispered, "I don't like Neverland or Peter, but I'll keep you safe."

Sabrina smiled back, and together they walked up to the hole. And jumped.

They fell, and fell, and fell. It seemed like forever. While they were falling, Puck pulled Sabrina close and kissed her. The rushing air made it even more exhilarating than usual.

Sabrina could hear Uncle Jake, Daphne, Elvis and Peter all falling above them, but she didn't care.

A sudden jolt brought their kissing to a hold. It seemed as though they were no longer falling, but all they could see was black.

Daphne bounced down next to Sabrina and Puck, followed by the rest of the family. Elvis's furry butt landed on top of Sabrina and mashed her.

"Get off, you great mutt," Sabrina said, pushing Elvis off of her face. She turned to where she had heard Jake fall, and said, "Where are we?"

A voice answered from behind her. "Crap! It broke again!" It was Peter.

"What do mean, it broke?" Sabrina shouted, panicked. Her voice echoed off the sides of the black-nothingness. The whole group panicked at once.

"What do we do?"

"Pink fluffy fudge muffins!"

"Crap."

"I think I have a flashlight in here somewhere..."

"Woof!"

Somebody was fumbling around in the dark, and there was light. Peter was holding a flashlight, and looking around. All around them were doors and cabinets.

"Aha! If we go through this door, it will lead us to the emergency hole, where we can continue our journey. Now, if I can only remember where I put the key..."

Peter looked through his millions of cabinets and doors, even one that said _Cookies_ on it. An hour later, it was getting hot, and Peter still hadn't found the key.

Elvis got up and sat next to Daphne, who rubbed his head. Sabrina's eye caught something that glinted. It was the key, lying exactly where Elvis had been sitting.

"Found it!" cried Peter, who had seen it as well. He ran and picked it up. He unlocked the big metal door, and it lead to a grassy area with another hole. The family jumped through.

They fell for another half an hour or so, but eventually, they reached solid ground. Sabrina bounced and landed right on top of Puck.

"Uuurg, get off of me," he grunted, gently pushing Sabrina off.

Sabrina stood up and looked around. It was beautiful and peaceful, with a sparkling ocean to the right. She breathed in deeply, loving the clean, fresh air.

And then a pair of hands grasped around her neck.

*.*.*.*.*.

Sabrina awoke a while later, in a dark room that smelled like wet dog. The room was rocking back and forth.

_ Where the heck am I? _Sabrina thought.

She studied her surroundings. There was a wooden door, and she was sitting on a blanket that was on top of a pile of straw.

"Achoo!" she sneezed. Sabrina was allergic to straw.

"Sabrina? Is that you?" a familiar voice called.

"Peter? Is it really you? Where are we?" she called back.

Peter let out a hearty laugh. "We are in the hold of Hook's boat."

"You mean, like Captain Hook?"

"The one and only. He only has you and me. When Smee and Starkey grabbed you, you passed out and Puck tried to get you, but then he had to fly high above so they couldn't get him. Daphne and the others made a run for it. I have no idea where they are."

Sabrina processed all this information. Smee and Starkey were Hook's goons. They brought her and Peter here. They were on a boat. Who knows where. Sabrina remembered reading that Neverland was huge. How would Puck find her now?

All of a sudden, the door was slammed open. Another prisoner was tossed in. The prisoner curled up in a corner.

Sabrina stared.

"Will you please stop staring at me? It's making me uncomfortable," the stranger said. It was a young girl's voice.

"Who are you?"

The girl snorted. "Why don't you tell me who _you _are first?"

"I'm Sabrina Grimm," she said annoyed, not liking her roommate already. 'Now, who are you?"

The girl turned around. She had dark skin, and beautiful black hair that was in perfect braids.

"I'm Tigerlily."

"_The _Tigerlily? The one Peter Pan used to be in love with?"

Tigerlily blushed. "Yeah, that's me."

"You didn't used to talk much."

"I decided to talk when Peter left me for that Wendy girl," she said with disgust. "Stupid girl."

"They're married now, just to let you know"

"I know, idiot. I went to their wedding."

"And, they had a kid."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah."

Sabrina heard nothing else. Then there was the soft sound of crying. Sabrina crawled over to Tigerlily and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry. We'll find you a different guy. One that's better that that OLD PIECE OF TRASH." Sabrina raised her voice at the end so Peter could hear her.

"Sabrina? Who is that you're talking to?" Peter called from the other room.

Tigerlily's head shot up. "Is that Peter?" she whispered.

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah." Then to Peter, she called, "Nothing! Just and old friend of yours."

"Who?"

"Tigerlily."

There was a long silence. Then Peter spoke.

"Lily?" he said softly.

Tigerlily shot up, away from Sabrina, and shouted at the wall, "Yes, it's me, you big jerkface! I don't want to talk to you! Go away!"

Then she crumpled to the floor again, sobbing.

"Lil, I never meant to hurt you." Peter said quietly. "I loved you too. We just weren't right for each other."

Sabrina comforted Tigerlily and whispered to Peter softly, "Just leave her alone for now. She's hurting."

Sabrina went to sleep with a crying girl on her lap, and a depressed boy in the next room.

Right before she drifted off, she thought of Puck. When was he going to come and rescue her? He always came. Always.

**Hehe. Will Puck come? Or will Sabrina have to rescue herself? Find out this and more next time on Forever After.**

***commercial break***

**haha jk. **

**Okay you guys! from now on I will give a virtual imaginary pink rabbit with wings to whoever consistently reviews my chapters! :) haha you know you want it!**

**Love, SabrinaDaphne13**


	10. Saving Ourselves

_**EDIT: Okay, I'm really stupid. In chapter 6, I'm not sure if anybody noticed, but I had Puck talking to Granny Relda. I AM SOOOO STUPID! My sister pointed it out to me and I was like, "Oh crap!" So, I changed it to Jake that Puck was talking to.**_

**AAAANNNNNNYYYYWWWAAAAYYYYSSS. I decided to treat you to two chapters in 1 day ;) You are VERY LUCKY! :) hehe. So here is CHAPTER TEN!**

Sabrina woke up to find Tigerlily curled up in a ball next to her. The girl looked so peaceful that she didn't want to disturb her, so Sabrina assessed her situation while staring up at the ceiling.

After trying to formulate plans to get them all out of Hook's ship, Sabrina finally gave up. She had no idea where anything was, so it was impossible to devise a plan. Sabrina would have to just wait for Puck to come.

She hated feeling so helpless. Sabrina felt tears coming to her eyes. She hated it.

A sudden knock at the startled her enough to shake her out of her misery. Tigerlily leaped out of Sabrina's lap and went into a defensive ninja pose.

She had a fierce look on her face, but her eyes were glazed with sleep. Sabrina burst out laughing, because she looked so comical. Maybe it was the situation, or the fact that they were both emotionally and physically worn out, but both of them collapsed on the floor laughing hysterically.

A gruff voice on the other side of the door silenced them. "What's going on in there?"

The girls sat in terror and silence. The door slowly cracked open. There was a man, about 6 feet tall, with a hook for his right hand. He had a red handprint on his chest. Who else could it be, but the infamous Captain Hook?

Hook stared Sabrina down.

"So, I see we have ourselves a little Grimm captive," he said, in a falsely sweet voice, as he stroked his curly beard. "Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am-"

"I know who you are," Sabrina interrupted. "You're the evil Captain Hook."

Hook grinned slyly. "Yes, indeed, that is my name. Don't wear it out."

He burst into sniggers that soon turned into rough coughs. "Smee! Starkey! Get over here this instant!"

Two men who also had red handprints, one fat and short and the other tall and skinny came running to Hook.

They bowed, and Hook instructed them to take their "guests" on a tour of his magnificent pirate ship. The nodded and bowed again.

Smee, as Sabrina assumed, tied Tigerlily up as Starkey tied Sabrina up. They put them in a wheelbarrow and started pushing them around the ship.

"And this is the steering wheel. You must never, ever touch this," Smee said as he pointed to a large wooden wheel with spokes coming out of the ends. "Hook gets very touchy about his stuff. Last guy who touched this baby," as he gestured to the wheel again, "Well, it didn't turn out well for him, if you know what I mean."

Smee and Starkey exchanged a look, and Sabrina knew _exactly _what the ship's mate had meant. That guy was obviously not around to tell the tale.

The two men continued to push Tiger and Sabrina around for the next couple hours, showing them everything from the plank to the escape window in Hook's office. Sabrina noted in her mind where everything was, so that she would be able to make an escape plan if Puck never came.

Hook was cunning, but he obviously wasn't very smart. Didn't he think of the fact that Sabrina would now know how to escape the ship if she needed to? Apparently not.

The tour came to an end as they again approached the cell room. Hook was waiting there, smiling slyly.

"Did you have a nice tour?" he asked Sabrina, leaning in close to her face. Sabrina could smell his disgusting fish breath, and he spat on her as he talked. With his good hand, he stroked Sabrina's cheek.

Sabrina lunged at him, trying to bite him, but Hook was too quick. Smee grabbed a hold of Sabrina. With Sabrina immobile, Hook leaned in close again.

"Now, now, we don't want any trouble, do we? I don't want to see a pretty face like yours getting...scarred."

Hook turned away and spoke quietly to the two other men. After a few seconds, Smee and Starkey nodded their heads, and Hook walked swiftly away. The men drove Sabrina and Tigerlily, who had remained quiet and non-moving the entire time, into the room where they had stayed the night before.

They untied the girls, who rubbed their wrists and sat down on the bed. Then Smee and Starkey paced away, talking in hushed tones.

A few minutes later, Tigerlily was asleep again, but Sabrina was wide-awake. She sorted out all the places she had been shown during the day, and formed a pretty accurate map in her head. For hours, Sabrina worked on ways to escape, and finally, she found one that _might_ work.

She shook Tigerlily awake. The young girl sat up, and rubbed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think I may have found a way to escape. But you have to be very, very quiet. Just follow my lead."

Sabrina crept to the door, and looked through the keyhole. Smee was standing guard outside the door. Sabrina reached inside of her pocket, looking for her forgetful dust. Her hand grasped the small plastic tube that she always had on hand. Sabrina motioned for Tigerlily to come over, and she did. The girl had some hay sticking out of her hair, and Sabrina took a piece.

The piece of hay was hollow inside, and Sabrina poured some of the dust into it. Careful not to get any in her mouth, Sabrina poked the straw through the keyhole and aimed it at the ship's mate. Then she blew.

Sabrina heard a gasp, and then a confused whisper, "Where am I?"

She whispered through the keyhole, "You are... ummm... Bob. We are your friends. We are locked inside this room. The keys are on your belt. Unlock us please."

Through the door, Sabrina heard the keys clinging, and then the lock on the door turning. The door opened, and Smee was standing above them.

"Friends!" he said, with a big goofy smile on his face. "I rescued you!"

Sabrina and Tigerlily scrambled to their feet. Tigerlily looked at Sabrina with amazement on his face, but there was no time for that. Hook could be here any minute.

Sabrina thanked "Bob" quickly, and then took the keys from him.

"Now listen very carefully, Bob," Sabrina said to him, "There is a very bad man who wants to hurt us. His name is Hook. Make sure he doesn't get anywhere near us, okay? And also watch out for his henchman, Starkey. They want to hurt us. And if you see a flying fairy boy, tell him that we will meet him at the exit of Peter's tunnel."

"Bob" nodded, and went to keep watch for Hook. Sabrina and Tigerlily scrambled over to Peter's room and unlocked it. Peter stared up at them in bewilderment.

"But how-"

Sabrina cut him off. "Follow now, questions later."

Peter nodded, and together the three of them traveled down the dark hallway. Every time they heard a noise, they stopped, and hid behind something.

Eventually they made it to the open air, and by luck, perhaps, the deck was empty. Sabrina set Peter to watch duty while she and Tigerlily crept to the steering wheel.

Sabrina grabbed hold of it, and when nothing bad happened, she went about to steering the boat. It was quite easy, and soon she was sailing along smoothly to shore. They were almost there. So close. So close.

Then Sabrina suddenly felt as if someone was watching her. She turned slowly, and there was Hook, in the shadows.

Sabrina took a long, deep breath in, and slowly let it out.

Then Hook lunged. Suddenly out of nowhere, a dagger came flying. It grazed Hook's right arm, throwing him to the ground. He let out a cry, and grabbed the dagger off of the floor.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sabrina saw Tigerlily darting back to her hiding spot. She had good aim. But not good enough.

Slowly approaching Sabrina, Hook held the dagger in his good hand.

"Nobody. Touches. My. Wheel." he said slowly. "I guess my shipmates didn't tell you what happened to the last guy who touched it. Now you will have to pay."

He continued towards Sabrina, who backed up. She tripped over a rusty cup left in the floor. Hook stood over her now. But he looked slightly confused, as if he didn't know why he as going to hurt her. So he raised the dagger. Sabrina closed her eyes, hoping it would only hurt for a moment.

"Any last words, S-Sabrina Grimm?"

"Only that I hope you have an extra hook." came a voice from behind.

Hook was lifted off of Sabrina suddenly, and tossed into the ocean. There was a scream, and then the sound of ticking, and then no more.

Slowly, Sabrina opened her eyes. A sight she had most hoped to see was standing before her. She threw her arms around her savior, which of course was Puck.

Puck pulled her in closely and held her tight, as if he would never let go. He kissed he cheek and stroked her long blonde hair, which was tangled with hay.

Sabrina finally pulled away and wiped her eyes. "How did you find me?"

"Shorty here helped me," Puck said, and he gestured behind him. There was Smee.

The ex-ship's mate grinned. "Bob found flying fairy boy. Bob lead fairy boy to friends."

Sabrina smiled back, happy that Smee had helped them. "Good job, Bob."

Puck picked Sabrina up and flew her to shore. He went back for the others, but eventually they were all together. Jake, Daphne, and Elvis were also on the shore.

Daphne pulled Sabrina into a giant bear hug. Jake had to drag her away from Sabrina after about 5 minutes so they could talk.

"So," Jake started," What happened?"

Sabrina told him everything, about Tigerlily, Smee, Hook, and Peter. And the dagger.

Jake's eyes grew wide. "Who's dagger was that?"

"I think it was Tigerlily's."

Jake ran over to the princess, and talked with her for a couple minutes. She showed him the blade, and Jake got really excited. He rambled for a few seconds, and she handed him the dagger. Jake ran back to Sabrina.

"This is it! This is the Dagger of Onde! That's why Hook looked confused. But it only grazed him, so that's why he still tried to stab you with it. Not that it would have done any damage, of course, because you are not evil... but anyways. Yeah! This is it! Now we can go back to Ferryport Landing!"

Sabrina's spirits lifted. Now they would be able to save Granny Relda! And everything would go back to normal. Wouldn't it?

**Or will everything go wrong, as usual. Maybe. Maybe not. If you review, you will find out sooner. :) Reviews motivate me. SO DO IT! ;)**

**love, love, love, **

**SabrinaDaphne13**

**P.S. I might be posting a new story soon. Under Percy Jackson. It may or may not be called Sofia's Story. Maybe not. Maybe something better... anyways, keep checking!**


	11. He's Back!

**Still no beta...okay, people. This is the REAL chapter 11. Sorry about the stupid one. I was going insane. But, now I'm not **_**as**_** insane, so this chapter actually makes sense... I'll give you a clue, HE'S BACK!**

They spent the night in Hook's ship, after Jake took care of Starkey. He used invisi-chains that he had gotten from somewhere in Arabia on the ship's mate, so that he couldn't escape.

After a good night's sleep with no one trying to kidnap or murder them, the family headed back up Peter's tunnel.

They got to Peter's house with only two tunnel break-downs, both in which Elvis started howling like mad. Luckily, they were able to get out of each spot pretty quickly.

Wendy greeted the warmly, and gave each of them a big bowl of chowder, which they ate ravenously, having not eaten much in two days. Lily played 'dollies' with Daphne, who happily obliged.

After a hearty meal, and sharing stories from their adventures in Neverland, the Grimms headed home.

As they pulled up, Basil ran up to the car, followed by Veronica and Henry.

"Sab!" Basil shouted happily. "Bawsil missed Sab!"

Sabrina grinned. "I missed you too, Basil." With that, she scooped him up in her arms, and allowed him to bury his face in her shoulder.

"Yay," he mumbled into her shoulder bone.

Then he drifted off, leaving Sabrina carrying her not so little anymore brother. Kids were so strange.

She stumbled into the house, struggling to hold Basil. Sabrina tripped, and before she and Basil hit the floor, a pair of strong arms caught her and pulled her up.

She turned around to give Puck a kiss, but it wasn't Puck that was holding her.

It was Jack.

* * *

Sabrina yanked her arm away from the traitor. She handed Basil off to Puck, who had been in front of her the whole time.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" she snarled.

Jack held up his hands in surrender. "I came to apologize."

"Well, it's a little late for that, Jack." Puck said his name with distaste, stepping up to Jack, covering Sabrina.

"Here, take Basil," Puck mumbled to Sabrina. "I'm gonna rip him to pieces."

"No, Puck," she whispered. "Lets see what he has to say for himself first. Then I give you full permission to rip him apart."

Jack, overhearing this, paled. Sabrina was satisfied.

"W-well, you see, the Master was threatening to kill my family if I did not get rid of you, so-"

"And why did you say you would?" Puck said with hostility.

"I didn't. I said no, that I wouldn't, because I liked you too much, in fact I thought maybe I loved you-"

"Then why _did_ you try and kill her?"

"I didn't mean too. The Master put my family and I under a trance. Then he forced my parents to throw a party, and I had to call you and invite you."

"I only remembered this when Puck threw me against a wall. I smacked my head, and then realized what had happened to me. And what I did to you, Sabrina."

He looked guiltily around at the family.

Sabrina nodded. "I believe you."

"You what?" Puck shouted, waking Basil.

"Shh, Puck. No need to yell. Go to sleep Basil," Sabrina said, and Basil nodded back to sleep. "Yes, I believe him. I can tell he's telling the truth."

She looked back at Jack, who was looking grateful. "I don have one question, though. Why didn't you come before?"

He blushed. "Well, uh, Puck sorta broke my head when he threw me against that wall, so I had to mend it again. Jill made fun of me, again, and so I stayed in hiding for a while. Plus, I was sure that Puck would murder me in my sleep if I showed up."

"You got that right," Puck muttered under his breath.

"So," Jack said, holding his arms out. "Apology accepted?"

"Yes," Sabrina said, and she gave Jack a hug, but pulled away quickly, when Puck gave Jack a death glare.

Puck handed Basil back to Sabrina, and stormed upstairs. The rest of the family cleared out, leaving Jack and Sabrina standing by the door. They stepped into the living room, and sat down on the couch.

Jack seemed to understand Puck's exit. "So are you two a thing now?"

Sabrina nodded. "We have been going out since I woke up from the curse."

"Yeah, again, I'm really sorry about that. I was thrilled when Jill brought me the news, but I'm not sure the Master's so happy about it."

"It's okay. So, did you get any information while you were under the trance?"

"I got a couple of glances of Mirror's plans. I do remember one important thing, though," he said, thinking back. "They are going to attack the fort again. They have a spy inside. Its not good."

"Hopefully we'll stop Mirror before that."

Sabrina then proceeded to tell Jack about the Dagger of Onde, and how they had gone to Neverland to retrieve it.

Jack's eyes got wider and wider as the story went on.

It ended and Jack started to speak.

"I've heard that story before!"

He went over to the family bookshelves, and plucked a tattered red book off of the shelves.

Flipping it open, he started to read from it. Sabrina sat, listening intently.

Jack began:

_"The Story of Onde"_

_"There once was a prince from a distant land. Prince Onde was his name. __One day, __Prince Onde met a beautiful princess at a ball."_

_ "A week later, Prince Onde and Princess Allabell were happily married."_

_ "A year later, Princess Allabell was expecting her first child. Prince Onde was out hunting, and the princess started to give birth to the baby."_

_ "Sadly, before the prince could get back to the castle, the babe had been borne, and the beautiful princess Allabell had passed."_

_ "The prince arrived as his bride's lips were growing cold. He was deeply saddened, and named the babe Alex, for it was a boy."_

_ "The prince was so sad that he ignored the babe for its first 10 years alive. A nurse took care of the boy, so the prince could not see the anger and hatred that was growing in his son's eyes."_

_ "When the boy turned 11, the prince took the boy hunting for the first time. Alex shot down everything he saw, feeling no sorrow for the creatures."_

_ "When Prince Onde saw what his son was doing, he turned towards him. For the first time, he saw loathing and rage in his son's eyes."_

_ "As the boy grew older, his abhorrence to everything worsened. The prince finally cracked when his son killed one of his own maids."_

_ "Onde took a dagger from his belt, hoping to finish his evil son for good. However, when he plunged the blade into his son's back, it seemed to go right through his body."_

_ "When the prince pulled the dagger from his son's body, he was shocked to see that there was no wound."_

_ "From then on, his son was as docile as a puppy dog."_

_ "And the prince and his son lived happily ever after."_

_"The End."_

Jack closed the book and placed it back on the shelf._  
_

"That would be great to have Mirror be 'as docile as a puppy dog'," Sabrina commented. "Same with Nottingham, and the Queen."

"Actually, the Queen's not pure evil. She's just _stupid_."

Sabrina cracked up, remembering the good laughs she had shared with Jack. but, Puck was so sweet, and he loved her. But Jack had said he loves her too. Why did she, all of a sudden, feel like she had to choose between them?

"It's almost dinnertime. I'd better get going," Jack said, and he gave a Sabrina a quick hug, and headed out the door.

**Bwahaha. Jack's back! And he's not evil! Yayness! Hehe I'm so hyper right now ;)**

**You know how Sabrina's feeling conflicted between Jack and Puck, go to the poll on my profile, and _vote_! :)  
**

**And review please! I noticed that some people are doing stuff for their favorite reviewers, so from now on, one person who reviews a chapter gets to have their review posted on the A/N in the next chapter, and I will reply to it. But only my favorite!  
**

**Love y'all!**

**Love, Isabel **


	12. Puck's Worst Best Friend

**Ohmigoshies, guys! I am so freakin' sorry that I took so long to update. Arg, high school is sooo much harder than I expected. Plus, ballet for 3 hour every day after school isn't helping much either. But today I sucked it up, and wrote a new chapter for y'all! Yay! **

**I'm about to steal something, 'cuz I think it's clever. Thanks, Staci-aci-aci, who gave me permission to use it in every chapter.**

**Read on! **

After Jack left, Sabrina headed up the stairs to her room, her mind filled with emotion. Why did she feel this way? She loved Puck, so why did she feel attracted to Jack?

As Sabrina changed into new clothes, she thought about all the great times she and Puck had had, and how many times he had saved her life, risking his.

But then Jack... he was full of mystery, and Sabrina knew almost nothing about his life.

Perhaps that's what made him so... interesting. Because of the fact that she knew nothing about him. And the fact that he said he really liked her. Loved, even.

_But he tried to murder me!_

_ Not on purpose!_

_ But, still. Puck never tried to murder me._

_ He said he loved you!_

_ So did Puck._

_ Jack has a poem about him._

_ Puck has a book about him._

Puck again. Even in the arguments in her head, it always came back to Puck.

Sabrina sat down on her bed, feeling really dizzy. _Arg,_ she thought._ I hate being a teenager. Why is everything so confusing?_

Sabrina curled her legs up to her chest, and was still thinking about that, when Puck burst into her room.

"Is he gone?" he breathed.

Sabrina nodded, but stayed on her bed like she was. Puck came over to her, and put his arm around her.

"What's wrong, Sabrina?" he asked softly, acting utterly un Puck-like.

She shook her head. "Nothing," she said. Puck didn't press the subject, just settled into Puck's chest, feeling the warmth he gave off.

Puck kissed the top of her head, and wrapped his arm tighter around her. Sabrina felt safe.

Suddenly, Sabrina didn't feel so conflicted. She loved Puck, and no matter how much Jack attracted her, she would always feel a stronger pull towards Puck.

Sabrina lifted her head up and looked into Puck's emerald green eyes. She reached up and kissed him.

The kiss wasn't like the ones they had shared before. It wasn't like the kiss they had shared after Sabrina woke up. It wasn't like the kiss in Peter's tunnel. This kiss was... soft, but it had a fiery passion underneath it. The kiss was an apology from Sabrina to Puck, saying sorry for the fact that she had even _considered _leaving Puck for Jack. it lasted for a long time. Finally, Sabrina pulled away, softly gasping.

Sabrina looked again into Puck's eyes, and saw nothing but love reflected in the green.

Puck leaned in for another kiss, but Sabrina put her finger on his lips.

"Why do you hate Peter?"

Puck sighed. "It's not a very good, or long, story."

"Please, Puck? Please?" Sabrina begged. "Tell me the story."

Puck sighed again, and began.

"Peter and I grew up together. This was before he went and did his little 'never growing up' thing in Neverland. He didn't have to grow up anyways, but still he went there."

"I'm going off subject. Peter and I grew up together, and we were always the best of friends. We always played pranks on the adults together. I remember this one time we... we pulled a prank on Peter's cat... and he was never the same again. The cat, I mean."

Puck snorted, and went on. "Ah, those were the days. Never giving a thought to what anyone else thought, Peter and I would go around carefree, pranking people left and right. We made an agreement that neither of us would ever grow up. That was when Peter started living in Neverland."

"I would still visit him 24/7, and we went on for about 400 years, still pranking the same people. He always had his eye on that pretty little girl, Tigerlily, but he never actually thought about growing up for her."

Puck's brow furrowed. "But then everything changed. Peter brought Wendy and her brothers to Neverland. I was furious! Peter was changing before my very eyes. I knew. I would watch the gang in the form of a squirrel, always spying on him."

"I broke the night that Peter told me he loved Wendy, and that he was going to grow up for her. I yelled and screamed insults at him, yet he just stood there, not even speaking a word in his defense. I called him a human-loving wart head, a beef faced fish brain, and a pooping turtle turd head, and he never said anything back."

"I kinda went crazy after that. It wasn't like him not to defend himself. I remember storming up to him and slapping him in the face to try and get him to fight back. I remember yelling at him, 'Fight back, coward! Fight back!'"

"I remember shouting that I never wanted to see him again, that he was a traitor, that I hated him. Then I left. I left and never looked back. I've hated him ever since."

"I was more than delighted when Wendy left him to go back to London with her brothers. I wanted to tell him that I was right, that he was wrong, and now what did he want to grow up for?"

"But I never did. I had said that I never wanted to see him again, and I didn't. Until three days ago."

"Then I saw how happy he turned out to be. He and Wendy and Lily. It made me realize how wrong I had been. Any you know how much I hate being wrong. So now I hate him for being right. But, I don't hate him as much, because now I know what love really feels like."

With that, Puck kissed the top of Sabrina's head. "Now you know," he whispered.

Sabrina's heart melted. No wonder Puck had hated Peter all those years. _And now he knows what love feels like... awww._

"You know Puck, you're not as tough as you think you are," Sabrina teased. "You have a soft side too."

Puck grinned. "Only for you. The rest of the time, I'm Mister Strong and Confident." He stood up and struck a pose.

Sabrina snorted, and then pulled Puck back down. She straddled his legs, and sat on top of him. Puck looked surprised, and Sabrina laughed. Then she leaned in and whispered to Puck.

"Now you can have that kiss."

**Cute? Stupid? Totally awesomesauce? Tell me! Review, and you get a chance to win the favorite review, and get mentioned in the next chapter!**

**This chapter's winner is... *drum roll please* ... neoncherries!**

**"Well, uh, Puck sorta broke my head when he threw me against that wall..." hahaha, this chapters a lot better than the other one. But, about "docil as a puppy dog", i have to disagree with you. today, i came home and my puppy had trash all over the floor because i forgot to shut the door to the kitchen, it was disgusting. but, i dont think you really care about that. i love this story so much. it makes me think that i should work on mine...which i dont particularly want to but...i guess i will anyway. for you. and my friend, who keeps bugging me about it. :) ~~neoncherries**

**Haha, thanks for pointing that out! My dog is really slow and stupid, so I guess I thought all dogs were like that... apparently not ;) Thanks for reviewing! (Oh, and work on your story soon! I wanna see what's gonna happen!) :)  
**

**Love you guys! R&R!**

**Love, Isabel :)  
**


	13. Seeing Auras and Hearing Voices

**Oh. Em. Gee. Guys, I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long. My excuse is at the bottom A/N. But for now, sit back, relax, and...**

**READ ON!**

A couple hours later, Puck and Sabrina walked back downstairs, hand-in-hand. Dinner was ready, and the whole family was situated around the table.

Daphne and Red looked up as they walked in, and Basil cheered, "Sab!"

Sabrina smiled at her adorable little brother, and took her place at the dinner table next to Puck.

Daphne winked at Puck when he sat down, as if to say, "I know what you guys were doing up there."

Puck blushed and Sabrina giggled. Daphne whispered something to Red, causing them to collapse into laughing fits.

Basil frowned, trying to figure out what was so funny. "What is Dafne an Wed waffing 'bout, Sab?"

Sabrina shrugged her shoulders, trying to keep a straight face. "I don't know, sweetie. But eat your soup."

Basil nodded and went back to slurping the chicken noodle soup that Henry had made.

Puck turned to Sabrina. "Hey, Grimm, how _did_ you know that Jack was telling the truth? He could have just made up that story. How could you tell that he wasn't lying?"

"Well, I sorta just had this gut feeling that he was telling the truth, and I could see that his aura was completely white," Sabrina stated.

"What do you mean, his aura?" Puck inquired.

"I mean, his aura. Like, um, the color that dances around you to show your emotions. Right now, Puck, your aura right now is a mix of aqua and pink, aqua meaning confusion and pink meaning love."

Veronica looked shocked. "Sabrina, why didn't you mention this before?"

Sabrina shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I thought it wasn't that important. We have bigger things going on right now. Like finding Mirror."

"How long has this been going on?" Jake asked. It was the first thing he had said since they got back from Neverland.

Sabrina shrugged again. "About since I woke up from the hobgoblin's curse thingy."

Jake shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. "I haven't heard of this before. Perhaps it has something to do with one of the spells the Blue Fairy cast upon you to try and wake you up."

He turned towards Puck. "Puck, do you remember all the spells the Blue Fairy put on Sabrina before the blood transfusion spell?"

Puck frowned. "Well, there was a lot, but I'll try to remember. Let's see... there was the bring-to-life spell, the spell for late sleepers, the poison cure spell, the mind-awakening spell, the-"

Jake interrupted. "That's it! The mind-awakening spell! It must have opened up Sabrina's senses even more than they already were, since there was nothing wrong with her brain originally, making her able to see there auras around us. Maybe even other things."

Now turning back to Sabrina, who looked shocked, Jake asked, "Sabrina, can you do anything else?"

"I don' think so... unless you think I can tell the future or something."

"Maybe... or reading minds, or something of that nature. You already had the natural ability to host ghosts, maybe you can do something else."

Sabrina laughed out loud, and the said to Uncle Jake, "I think you're taking this a little too far. This isn't some science fiction movie, where I'm a psychic or something. I'm just a girl. It's not like-"

Sabrina froze. She heard voices inside of her head. Both sounded very familiar.

_Master, we will attack the fort at dawn tomorrow, correct?_

_ Yes, yes we will. Prepare the soldiers. We will fight until the death, and the Grimms will have to surrender, once we murder their precious Daphne. We will steal the dagger, and use the other Grimm girl to break the barrier. And then we will put all the Grimms to death._

_ Master, you are brilliant._

_ Go, peasant, and prepare the soldiers. We have a battle to fight._

Sabrina blacked out.

* * *

Sabrina awoke in her own bed, a half an hour later. She didn't know how she knew the time, but she knew she had been knocked out for about 30 minutes.

The whole Grimm family was crowded around her, including Basil and Elvis. Red and Daphne were looking at her with concern, Henry and Veronica were whispering to each other, and Puck was holding her hand tightly.

Jake was muttering to himself in the corner. Sabrina only caught flashes of his aura, it was so jumbled up. Red, orange, pink, and aqua blue were all mixed in together, flashing around his body.

Sabrina turned towards Puck, and saw that his aura was light blue, meaning concerned.

She squeezed his hand. "I'm alright," she said.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

_Oh, I heard voices in my head, telling me that the Scarlet Hand was going to attack the Fort Charming at dawn and that they were going to kill Daphne. Oh! And that they were going to use me to break down the barrier and then murder the rest of my family._

"The Scarlet Hand is gonna attack the fort at dawn," Sabrina said, leaving the parts that would freak Daphne and Puck out.

The family gasped. "So, it's true. You _do_ have more powers," Daphne said. "Why did you lie to us?"

Sabrina shook her head. "I didn't know. This is the first time that's happened."

Jake shook his head in disbelief. "We have to warn Canis and the others. They must have a spy in the camp. How else would they know that we only have two dawn patrol guards, and that those two happen to be Little Boy Blue and the Tooth Fairy? Not exactly the toughest guards."

"It's Atticus." Sabrina replied, not knowing how she knew that. Then she realized that she had recognized him as one of the voices in her head, speaking to Mirror.

Jake nodded his head. "I suspected as much. Why else would Mirror set him free, other than to be a spy for the Scarlet Hand? We will have to use the Dagger on him."

Everybody in the room agreed. Slowly shuffling out, the family went to get ready so they could head over to Fort Charming (or Fort Atticus) to warn everybody.

Puck kissed Sabrina on the cheek as she got out of bed to get into warmer clothes. Then, he too left the room.

Jake was the last to leave. He looked at Sabrina from the doorway.

"I have a feeling, Brina, that you're not giving us the whole story here. But that's okay. I trust you, Brina. Just brace yourself. There's a war coming."

And he left the room.

**I'm so sorry :( High school is really tough. Lots and lots of homework. But that's not an excuse. I had time on the weekends, but I kept procrastinating. I worked on other stories for my FictionPress account (links for which are posted at the bottom), but I had a lot of writers block on this story, so I didn't work on it. Again, I am really sorry.**

**On a brighter note, here are the links for my FictionPress account :D**

_**Profile Page:**_

**www(dot)fictionpress(dot)com/u/743720/**

_**Main Story- The Assassins:**_

**www(dot)fictionpress(dot)com/s/2848736/1/The_Assassins**

_**Second Story- How to Be Evil (almost complete):**_

**www****(dot)****fictionpress****(dot)****com/s/2847445/1/How_To_Be_Evil**

_**A Random Poem- The Dancer (a sonnet- complete):**_

**www****(dot)****fictionpress****(dot)****com/s/2849800/1/The_Dancer**

**Go and check those out! And review! You can review anonymously, you know :D  
**

**~Now, for the Review Winner!~**

CoruptionToday**! **

***cheers all around***

_**OMG! This story is so bad!**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**I tricked ya? No? Aww...**_

_**This story is frickin awesome!**_

_**Please, Please update!**_

_**~CoruptionToday**_

**Jeez, you know, you kinda scared me for a second. But after I realized you were kidding, then I laughed. Thanks so much! And now I updated! Yayyyy! Okay, yeah. **

**So that's it for this EXTREMELY long A/N. Toodles!**

**Love, Isabel :D**


	14. The First Two Fights

**GUYS! I'm back! :D**

**Review of what happened previously:**

_**Sabrina got a hold of the Dagger, Jack came back, Sabrina can see auras, Sabrina had a vision in which she was told that the SH would murder Daphne, use Sabrina to break the barrier, and then they would kill the rest of the Grimms.**_

_**This chapter was officially beta-ed by none other by the wonderful, amazing camillexelisabeth :D Luvs ya!**__**  
**_

**Is that it? Okay, then...**

**READ ON!**

Sabrina sat sullenly in her room, trying to think of a way to protect Daphne, while trying not to break down the barrier, which she still didn't know how they would use her to do so, and still protect the rest of her family.

Sabrina suddenly felt as if she had the weight of the world placed upon her shoulders. She had to come up with a plan, and fast.

They had to kill Mirror.

She flopped onto the bed, thinking hard. On an impulse, she went over to her dresser and pulled out the Dagger. She turned it over in her hand, lying back down on her bed. She rotated it once again, tracing her hand over the tiny smooth inscriptions.

_The soul that has received one wickedness can nurse no good thereafter._

_What does that mean_, Sabrina thought, as she placed the Dagger down next to her. She got up off of her bed, and started getting ready for the battle that was yet to come.

Sabrina put on the battle gear that Jake had produced out of his many magical items. The gray outfit tingled with just enough magic to make Sabrina shiver. She waited for the awful, yet wonderful feeling to pass.

When it did, Sabrina slipped on her black boots. They were leather, and had a secret pocket on the side that Jake said she could use to hide things, yet still have easy access.

Sabrina lifted the Dagger off of the bedspread, and slipped it inside of her slim boot. She felt the slight tingle of magic again as the dagger disappeared into the folds of the boot.

Sabrina shook her head, trying to get rid of the horrible prickle of magic. Then, she walked outside to join the rest of the family.

* * *

The family sullenly walked out to the car, everyone in battle gear, nobody saying a word to each other. They all knew that Sabrina was holding something back from them, and they were all, especially Daphne, a little ticked off.

Sabrina silently walked hand-in-hand with Puck, but before they got into the death trap of the family car, he pulled her aside for a minute.

Looking her in the eyes and grasping her two hands in his, he asked her, "Grimm, listen, I know you're hiding something from all of us. Tell me what it is."

When she silently shook her head, looking upset, he became frustrated. "C'mon, Grimm. You know that you can tell me anything! What is it?"

Again, Sabrina silently shook her head. "Puck, I . . . I just can't tell you," she said quietly, her voice almost a whisper.

Puck angrily dropped Sabrina's hands. "Why don't you trust me, Grimm?"

"I do, but-"

"Then why aren't you telling me!" Puck said, raising his voice at her.

Sabrina backed away. Puck never yelled at her. She always did the yelling.

"You know what, Puck?" Sabrina said, he voice stronger now that she was hurting, "Maybe I just don't wanna talk about it right now. Not with you."

Then she walked away and got in the car.

Puck huffed, ticked off that Sabrina was keeping secrets from him, and then he followed her into the car.

The family stared at him. Daphne looked shocked, Jake looked amused, Henry looked angry, as did Veronica, Red looked slightly upset, and Elvis . . . well, Elvis was drooling in Daphne's lap.

Sabrina didn't look at him. She was sitting on the far end of the car, lost in thought as she looked out the window.

Puck sat down on the side farthest away from Sabrina, too angry to speak to her at the moment.

Jake looked at Puck for a moment longer, then turned around and started the car as they drove towards Fort Atticus.

* * *

Jake reached the gates of the fort, and knocked on the big wooden gate. It opened a crack, and Sabrina and the rest of the family got out of the car.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sabrina saw Puck trying to make his way over to her,but she avoided him.

In the car, Sabrina had been trying to come up with a plan, but hadn't succeeded. Her mind had been too occupied with the fight between her and Puck that she couldn't focus.

When Sabrina got inside the fort, the rest of the family went into some of the tents to check in with a few of the Everafters. She looked around for Canis, but it was Atticus who she spotted first.

Without really thinking it over, she left the family behind, and ran over to Atticus. "The Scarlet Hand is going to attack the fort at dawn!"

When Atticus just stood there, smiling a really creepy smile, Sabrina panicked.

"Listen to me! Atticus, the Scarlet hand is going to attack at dawn, kill my sister, use me to break the barrier, and then kill everyone else in my family! We have to do something! And fast!"

Atticus' smile grew larger, and in a deep, threatening voice, he told her, "Oh, I know, child. I know."

Sabrina backed away, and the hilt of the dagger in her boot pressed against her leg.

"What do you mean?"

Then she realized that she had backed into something. Or someone. Whirling around, she saw Daphne, looking at her in shock.

"They're... they're gonna kill me?" she said, in a tiny voice, her eyes wide.

"Not if I can-"

"Sabrina!" Puck's voice came from behind her, and she whirled around just in time to see Atticus coming at her with a double-bladed sword.

Sabrina dodged, and pushed Daphne to the ground as the sword whipped right past where her head had been moments before.

Then, as quick as she could, she reached down and whipped the Dagger out of her boot.

She brandished it to Atticus, and he laughed. It was a dark, chilling laugh that made Sabrina shiver.

"You really think a small dagger is going to work against me, child?" he asked cruelly.

"Stop calling me child!" Sabrina yelled, and then, quick as lightning, she lunged forward, dodged his blow, and stabbed downwards into Atticus' chest.

Blood came pouring out of the wound, and Atticus roared in pain. He ripped the Dagger out of his chest, dropped it, and started coming towards Sabrina.

Sabrina quickly backed up, but found herself tripping over a rock in the dirt. She lifted her arm as a reflex to ward off any blows, but she knew it would do no good.

Why didn't the Dagger work?

Atticus raised his sword, ready to strike. But before he could, a dark substance started seeping out of his bloody wound.

It wasn't blood, but it was deep red. It had a kind of ghostly, floaty air to it. Sabrina found herself experiencing deja vu from when she was on Hook's ship, and Hook had suddenly stopped, looking confused.

That was what was happening with Atticus now. He looked down at the dark substance. "What the . . .?"

Sabrina looked in horror, as the substance that was now out of Atticus' chest took on the form of a crazed demon. Atticus fell to the ground, dropping the sword on Sabrina's upraised arm, making her cry out in pain.

The form swooped and tumbled, and started coming towards Sabrina, but before it could, it was sucked back towards the Dagger.

The demon screeched and squirmed, but it could not escape the pull of the Dagger. With an awful screech, the demon was dissolved in an explosion of black dust.

Sabrina lay in the dirt, as the air around her settled, clutching her injured arm. Her chest was heaving, and her heart was beating erratically.

"Sabrina!"

Sabrina heard Daphne's cry, but she couldn't see her. The black dust had not yet settled. As it cleared, she could see Daphne running towards her with Nurse Sprat.

They reached her, and Daphne frantically searched for any other injuries besides the throbbing, bloody gash on her arm.

Nurse Sprat was quickly wrapping it up in white cloth, but she looked at Sabrina and said, "This will need stitches."

Jake came over, picked up the Dagger, and handed it to Sabrina. "That was some pretty amazing fighting, Brina. Keep the Dagger. You'll need it to face Mirror."

Sabrina nodded, and pulled her leg up to her chest so that she could put the Dagger in her boot with her good arm.

Sabrina looked over after doing this, and saw Puck standing by the one of the tents in shock. She rolled her eyes, as she was still pissed at him, and allowed Jake to carry her into the medic tent.

**Many stitches later...**

Sabrina rolled over on her side to check the time. 10:27. She was still in the medic tent, not to be allowed out until she could move her arm. Which she couldn't.

Sabrina sighed in frustration. Her stitches had been finished over two hours previous, but she was still expected to stay in one of the cots.

Jake poked his head into the tent where Sabrina was. "Brina? There's someone here to see you."

He opened the tent door wider, and Atticus came in. Sabrina leaped up on her bed, scrambling for her dagger with her good arm.

"Whoa, whoa, Brina, relax," Jake said, his eyes wide. "The Dagger worked."

Atticus looked around, clueless, with a dreamy expression on his face. He saw Sabrina, and started waving excitedly. He ran over to her, and started shaking her hand. "Hi! What's your name? I'm Atticus, nice to meet you!"

Sabrina stifled a laugh, but then winced. Atticus was shaking her bad arm, her right one.

Atticus noticed the wince, and stopped shaking. "Did I hurt pree-tee girl? I am very sorry, miss."

Sabrina laughed, and told Atticus it was okay.

Atticus looked at Jake. "Are we gonna go now, Jakey?"

Sabrina looked at her uncle in amusement. "Jakey?", she mouthed.

Her uncle rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Atticus, let's go."

Atticus jumped up and started clapping his hands. "Yay! Jakey! Let's go meet more pree-tee girls!"

Sabrina tried hard not to laugh as a hyper, non-evil Atticus who said 'pretty' as "pree-tee" dragged her pained-looking uncle out of the medic tent.

So the dagger had worked on Atticus. One question remained.

Would it work on Mirror?

**Anonymous: Even though I'm not using your storyline, you helped get my mind thinking and working and processing so that I could push past the dreaded writer's block. THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! **

**But one thing: Who the heck are you? I assume that you're one of my usual reviewers, but I can't figure out who! Who was it? Lara D? grimmgurl4ya? neoncherries? nicetomeetyou? ? GirlUdon'tMessWith? loverofbooks4eva? SugahRush?**

**Yeah, I basically just named all my regular reviewers... :) hehe. So, whoever the heck you are, please PLEASE tell me when you review this chapter! **

**Now, I know that since many of you reviewed to my A/N, that the site doesn't let you double review, but that's not an excuse not to review! I accept anonymous reviews! :D**

**Love you guys! Especially Anonymous! I'll try to keep writing regularly, but I can't promise anything, especially now that I'm going to be beta-ing _Hydrophobia _for camillexelisabeth :D  
**

**Luvvies, Isabel**


	15. Advil Induced Dreams and Barbie Girls

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I had this done about 2 weeks ago, and I sent it to my beta, but she's going through a lot of crap right now, so I finally decided to just post it. :) Sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes. Correct me if you see any. :)**

**Read on!  
**

_We have to get back to the mirror._

This sudden thought startled Sabrina awake, as she had been dreaming about Elvis eating her pancakes and Puck wearing an itsy-bitsy-teeny-weenie-yellow-polka-dot-bikini while singing the Llama Song. Advil did strange things to her.

_Was that another of my crazy-_ _psycho voices, or was that just me? _Sabrina wondered, as she sat up on her cot and looked at the clock beside her.

It was 5:30 in the afternoon. She had been asleep for almost six and a half hours.

_Geez, _she thought, running her left hand though her mussed blonde hair. _Where does the time go?_

She slowly stood up and walked outside of the medic's tent, taking in her surroundings. She had been in Fort Charming before, but never before had she seen it this busy. Everafters were running around, setting up battle stations, polishing armor and swords, and practicing casting spells with magic wands.

Sabrina saw Puck working at the armory, helping Juan Pobreza, Temerjis, and the other fairy-tale blacksmiths make swords and daggers for the upcoming fight.

She started to go over to him, but then remembered that she was supposed to be mad at him, and turned to walk away.

Unfortunately for her, Puck had seen Sabrina. He said something to Juan, and then took off his apron and headed over to Sabrina.

Sabrina turned, saw him, and sighed, realizing that he would just follow her around if she didn't talk to him now.

She crossed her left arm over her hurt arm and glared at him. "What?" she said, clearly pissed off.

He reached her, and went to put his hand on her arm, but he saw the look on her face, and backed up a little.

"I just wanted to say... I'm sorry," he mumbled, his head down.

"Yeah, well I'm not ready to forgive you," Sabrina retorted back. "You yelled at me when I didn't want to tell you something. Well, now you know what it is. Do you see why maybe I didn't want to tell you? So you wouldn't worry so much?"

Puck nodded, his head still lowered. Then Sabrina turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Puck looking guiltily.

Sabrina walked right over to where her Uncle Jake and Atticus were working. Atticus sitting in the ground, humming something that sounded suspiciously like "I'm a Barbie Girl", and Jake was busy teaching some of the Everafters how to work a wand.

Lightning struck the ground right next to Sabrina, making her jump.

Uncle Jake looked sheepishly at her. "Sorry, 'Brina. They're not very experienced yet."

Sabrina nodded, and shot a reassuring smile to Goldilocks, who had been looking guiltily at her, obviously the one who had caused the lightning.

She returned the smile gratefully, and then went back to looking at her wand and shaking her head, muttering, "It's just not right quite right! This wand is too heavy..."

Sabrina headed over to her uncle. "Jake, I had another... vision, you might say, but it wasn't a vision. It was just a sentence, and I'm not even sure if it was just me, or somebody else."

Jake motioned her over to a corner where two chairs were sitting and they could talk freely. "What did you hear?" he inquired.

"The voice said that we had to get back to the mirror. Do you think they meant Mirror?"

Her uncle thought for a moment. "From the wording, I don't think we have to get back to _Mirror._ I think we have to get into Mirror's mirror which most likely, Mirror is in. Does that make sense?"

Sabrina nodded. "But what if it's a trap? I mean, what if-"

A loud cracking noise interrupted Sabrina, followed by a loud whooping noise from Goldilocks. Sabrina looked over to see that one of the practice target dragons was sizzled to nothing but a big black scorch mark on the ground. Goldie was dancing around with a new wand.

"Jake!" she cried excitedly. "This wand's _just right_!"

Jake clapped loudly. "Good job, Goldie! Now, I want you to practice some of the other spells, okay?"

But the golden-haired girl was still dancing around, saying "Just right!" over and over, not paying any attention to Jake's words.

Atticus looked up, feeling all the excitement, and obviously wanting to be a part of it. He jumped to his feet, and started belting out _"Imma Barbie girl! In a Barbie world!"_

Sabrina couldn't help but laugh; the scene was so comical. She looked over at her uncle to find him watching Goldie as she jumped around. For the first time since Briar's death, her uncle looked happy.

Before Sabrina had much time to contemplate why, the dinner bell rang, and her uncle rushed away to get in line.

Sabrina grabbed Atticus from where her was still singing, _"I'm a blond, bimbo girl! In a fantasy world!"_, and took him to the dinner line, where he bounced up and down in line, excitedly waiting for his mushy food.

* * *

The night passed quickly after dinner. Lots of preparations were made for the oncoming battle, and soon, it was nearing dawn.

Sabrina found herself glad that she had slept earlier in the day, because she hadn't slept since then. She had been up the whole night.

She talked to her uncle again, and it was decided that they would go to the house as soon as they could, avoiding anything and anybody who might out them in danger.

She went to go get a sword from the armory for the battle, but Henry stopped her. "Oh no you don't," he said. "Can you even lift one of these right now?"

Sabrina picked up one of the lighter swords, but had to immediately put it down. Her sword arm was her right arm, and seeing as there was thirty-two stitches in it, she could barely hold the sword upright.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You're staying here." Henry said gruffly. "You too, Daphne," he said, speaking to the little girl who was trying to sneak away with a poisoned dagger.

Daphne sighed, and started to argue. "But Dad, I know how to use magic! I was only taking the dagger in case I needed it!"

"I don't want you needing it. No buts!" he said, holding up his hand as she went to argue again. "Neither of you are going. End of story."

"Yeah, right," Sabrina mumbled, and then she and Daphne went to find Puck.

"Puck?" Sabrina said, as she approached him.

Puck whirled around and his eyes lit up, but he contained himself. "Hey, Grimm. Hi Marshmallow," he said, nodding to Daphne.

"Puck," Sabrina said, biting her lower lip and taking a deep breath. "I forgive you. I should have told you. From now on, no more secrets between us. Agreed?"

Puck nodded, and then he held out his arms. Sabrina went into them willingly, hugging him tightly.

"Dad won't let us fight. We need you to fly us over the wall once the battle starts," she mumbled into his shirt. It reeked of soot and smoke from working at the blacksmith's all day.

Puck pulled away, surprised. "You're not fighting, Grimm. You're injured. I'm not flying you over..."

His voice faltered as he saw the look both Sabrina and Daphne were both giving him.

"Guys, don't give me that look. Daphne, I'll fly you over, but Sabrina will be an easy target."

"Are you saying that I'm weak?" Sabrina said, instantly defensive.

Puck shook his head. "Not at all. I just... I don't want you in any danger, Grimm."

Sabrina sighed. "What if I promise to stay out of the fighting and hide in the trees? Then will you fly both of us over?"

Puck thought about it, and decided that it would be better than her somehow sneaking out and getting injured in the middle of the battle. So he agreed.

Just then, the battle alarm sounded.

**Mwahahaha. Battle scene coming next! :D Please review! I need reviews right now, I'm going through a rough spot, and reviews some how make me happier. :)**

**~iSaBeL~  
**


	16. Goodbyes and Explosive Firebirds

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, guys. I wrote it a while ago, and I was waiting to get it betaed but camillexelisabeth didn't have enough time, which is fine, it just means that this chapter has not been betaed. I repeat, **_**this chapter has not been betaed.**_**Sorry for any mistakes that you might find. If you do find any, be sure to tell me in a review :)**

**NOTE: Sabrina and Puck might be a little OOC in this chapter because they're *SPOILER* saying goodbye to one another, and they don't know if it will be the last time they ever see each other... think of how you would act.  
**

**Read on!  
**

Sabrina and Daphne did as Puck instructed and stayed out of the way until the fort had cleared out. Sabrina went back to the medic's tent, as Nurse Sprat was heading out to the battlefield so that she would be able to tend to injuries as they happened.

Daphne stayed with her, settling into the chair next to the bed with a sigh, and staring at the wall.

"I'm sorry you don't get to fight, Sabrina," she finally said.

Sabrina huffed. "Yeah, well, me too, but I promised Puck I would stay out of danger, and besides, I can barely even hold my dagger up."

Daphne nodded. "Speaking of the dagger, Sabrina," she said, frowning. "I'm going to need it." She held out he hand.

"Why do you need it, Daphne?" Sabrina asked suspiciously.

Daphne sighed. "Because, Sabrina, if you can't fight or put yourself in danger, then you won't be able to use it on Mirror. So give it to me so I can use it."

Sabrina shook her head. "No, Daphne. And I'm not saying that because of the addiction," she said, as she held up her hand to stop her sister from objecting. "I'm saying that because I feel like it's my job to end Mirror. I got Granny into him, and it's my job to get her out."

"But Sabrina-"

"Please Daphne. I need to do it. It's important to me. I have to end the monster that ended out normal life. Mirror screwed up my whole life. I need revenge."

Daphne nodded, but then shook her head. "I understand your need to get even, Sabrina, but do you _really_ still think that Mirror screwed up your entire life? I mean, yes, he took our parents, and our brother, and he got us into all sorts of danger where the result could be us as a dirt spot on the floor, but did he really screw it up that much?"

Sabrina squinted at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, just look at all the good things that have happened around you. You met your grandma, who you thought was dead, your uncle, who you didn't even know existed, and you have had all sorts of amazing things happen around you that you never had thought were even possible. You used the Wand of Merlin. You met the Blue Fairy. You've talked to Snow White! Plus, you met the guy that you love, all here in Ferryport Landing. If Mirror hadn't brought us here, where would you be? If you think about all the good things in your life, it's not really that bad at all. Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever."

Sabrina stared. "When did you get so smart?"

Daphne grinned. "I've been practicing that speech for a while, ever since we found out about the Dagger. I thought you might need it when it came down to facing Mirror. But don't worry, I'll make sure that when it comes down to the final battle with Mirror, you'll get to end it."

Sabrina smiled at her little sister, who was sitting in the creaky wooden chair; dressed in a rainbow shirt, pink pants, and ratty purple high-tops, spurting words of wisdom. She stood up and kissed Daphne on the top of her head.

"C'mon," Sabrina said, pulling her sister up from the chair. "I think that the fort is cleared out now. Lets go and win this thing."

* * *

Puck, Sabrina, and Daphne all stood by the tall walls of the fort that protected them from the dangers outside. Once out, it was likely that they wouldn't go back in, at least until the battle was over.

Puck took a deep breath. "Well Grimm girls, now or never. I vote never."

"Yeah, well, I veto that," Sabrina said, frowning at him.

"I second that veto," Daphne added.

Puck huffed. "Fine. But if either of you get hurt, it's not my fault. Not that you're even going to be getting close to the battle, Grimm. You'll be in the woods," he said, giving Sabrina a look.

"I promise, Puck. I won't go anywhere near the battle," Sabrina promised truthfully. _I just won't be in the forest._

Puck nodded. "Okay then, let's go."

Puck scooped Sabrina and Daphne up, and lifted them up into the sky. The girls clung to him like they could never let go. Sabrina thought that she would never get used to the sensation of flying with Puck.

There was something about flying with Puck, something about not flying while protected by metal walls of an airplane, that made her heart soar, yet made her feel so vulnerable, and at the mercy of nature.

Before Sabrina had time to blink, they were over the fort walls and touching down to the ground.

Puck set them both down gently, and Daphne stepped away, shaking slightly. Puck hadn't carried her as often as he had carried Sabrina, and she was still getting used to the sensation.

Sabrina, on the other hand, was perfectly fine. Knowing that they would have to split up now, she pulled Puck into an embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands at the small of her back. She buried her head in his shoulder, and just held him there.

Eventually they broke apart, and because Daphne was there, she placed a small kiss on his lips. Nothing big, but she felt that it was necessary. Just in case.

She looked into his eyes for a moment. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Grimm," he whispered back.

"Be safe, Puck," Sabrina said, giving him another kiss on his cheek.

They broke apart, and Sabrina wiped a small tear that had fallen by accident. She hated crying, so she pulled herself together, and went over to Daphne, who was standing and looking at Sabrina and Puck, in awe.

Sabrina pulled her sister into a monster hug. "Don't you _dare_ do anything dangerous, young lady. If _anything_ happened to you..." She trailed off.

Daphne nodded. "I'll be fine, Sabrina. I love you, and I'll see you when we get back, after we win."

Sabrina smiled a slightly watery smile, and kissed the top of her sister's head. Then she stepped back.

Puck picked Daphne up, and spread his wings. "Forever, Grimm."

Sabrina nodded, her eyes filling against her will, yet again. "Be safe," she mouthed.

Puck nodded, and then he and Daphne flew off into the forest, towards the battle.

Sabrina stood still in the silent forest for a few moments after they had left, slowly realizing that it could have been that last time she would see either of them.

Then she shook her head to try and clear it, and headed off in the completely opposite direction than Puck and Daphne had gone. She was headed towards the mayor's mansion.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of fast walking, and holding her injured arm so that it wouldn't bounce and tear the wound back open, she reached the mansion.

Sabrina peered out of the woods, and saw that the doors were enforced with guards. There was even one on the roof. There would be no easy entry. Reaching into her pocket, Sabrina grabbed the explosive toy bird version of the Firebird that she had stolen from Geppetto's shop.

Her plan was that she would let the bird go, and it would fly to the house directly over, going into the house, and then it would detonate, blowing the entire house up. She had already programmed it, while walking to the mansion.

The explosion would create a diversion, and it would probably send at least more than half of the guards over to the next house to inspect the damage. She would sneak into the house, and then carry out her plan from there.

Turning the switch on the bird's belly, she let it go. It quickly flew over to the house, and went in through an open window.

Sabrina counted to ten, and then got ready to run. Five seconds later, the bird detonated, causing the house to blow into a million pieces, and making a thunderous sound that hurt her eardrums.

The guards yelled, and while Sabrina's ears were ringing, more than half of the guards ran over to inspect the damage, but some of them had the common sense to stay, including the single guard on the roof.

But Sabrina was prepared for this. She took the miniature gun from her jacket pocket. It was loaded with miniature-poisoned darts. She aimed the mini gun, and with a small _pop_, it shot out a sharp dart. The dart hit the side of the guard's neck, and he dropped silently to the top of the roof.

None of the other guards noticed their fallen comrade, and while the nearest guard's back was turned, she silently darted in through the door, and into the house.

She ran into the next room, and when nobody came chasing after her, she breathed a sigh of relief.

She was in. And she was there to kill Mirror.

**Hope you guys liked it, sorry it wasn't very long. I'm kinda going through a lot of tough stuff (heh that rhymes) right now, and I don't always have time to write. :( I'm trying though... **

**I'll try to update soon :) Love you guys! Please review!  
**


	17. The First Memory

**Ahhh! Please don't kill me! I was gone because I was trying to work on Script Frenzy, but I gave up after 10 pages when I realized I SUCK at scripts. So yeah. I won't stall, there will be more important blabbering at the bottom. Relatively long chapter, enjoy :) Shoutout to MYSTERYWINGS for being awesome.  
**

**Read on!**

* * *

Sabrina snuck quietly around the corner, trying to recall the way to Heart's room, where she assumed Mirror was.

She quietly stepped away from the wall, and immediately jumped back. There was a guard standing right by the door. She peeped her head around the corner slightly, to see if he had seen her.

Good. He hadn't. She pulled out the dart gun and quietly shot the guard in the neck. He dropped silently, barely making a sound when he hit the heart-embroidered carpet floor.

Sabrina pulled the guard's body to the wall, and silently apologized for knocking him out. Even though he was involved with the wrong side of the war, she still felt remorse for what she was doing to the humans, like this man, who had no choice but to join Mirror's army of magical fiends.

She left the guard in a comfortable sleeping position, and then she padded over to the door. It was locked, not much to her surprise.

The Queen of the Sneaks quietly picked the lock, and slowly opened the door.

"WHO DARES ENTER MY DOMINION?" Mirror's voice boomed throughout the room, just like he had in the Grimm's spare room.

"Calm the chizz, Mirror. I'm here for one reason, and one reason only."

"Oh. Starfish. How nice of you to come and see me. It's been so long," Mirror crooned.

"Don't call me Starfish," Sabrina growled. "Don't be a coward. Show yourself."

Granny Relda's face showed up in the mirror in the center of the room. "Hello, _leibling_," Mirror mocked, in Granny's voice.

"Do _not_ mock my grandmother," Sabrina said threateningly, stepping closer, and silently getting the dagger out of her boot. She held it behind her back.

"Oh, your _poor_ grandmother. Didn't know what she was getting herself into, did she? Accepting me into her home, like all the rest of the unsuspecting Grimm family. Never even considered _I _could be the Master, and the brilliance behind all the mayhem in the town. That foolish Queen should have treated me better. But now, I shall have my revenge."

"Can you skip the boring life story, and we'll just get on with this?"

"Oh, no, Starfish. Now that you're in, you can't get out."

Granny's face distorted and started to swirl. The air around the mirror started to move, and Sabrina began to be sucked into a swirling black whirlpool. She struggled, trying to escape the wind, but the wind only pulled harder the more she struggled.

She was sucked into the black center, and suddenly she was somewhere else. She was in the center of large, imperial room. The room was fuzzy, but detailed, like an old movie would look like.

"Mirror? Where have you taken me?" No answer. Her voice echoed against the tall ceilings and walls.

Sabrina looked around, and saw a woman, a queen, in a large, regal purple dress was standing in the corner, chanting an ancient verse. Her long black hair was done up in a tall bun.

She raised her hands, and Sabrina could see that they were glowing bright red. She was in front of a mirror, a mirror that looked an awful lot like Mirror's prison. Sabrina walked forward to get a closer look at what the woman was doing.

The woman didn't falter in her chanting, nor did she acknowledge Sabrina's presence. Experimenting, Sabrina walked right up next to her, and waved her hand in the woman's face. The queen didn't blink.

Sabrina realized that she could not see her at all. It was almost like she wasn't there at all. She was in some sort of memory.

Looking closely at the woman's face, Sabrina realized that the woman she was watching was _the_ queen- Bunny Lancaster, Mirror's creator. Realizing that the current Mirror was nowhere to be found, Sabrina had no choice but to it down on a nearby chair, and start to watch.

The queen raised her hand to the mirror's surface, still chanting, and pressed down. When she removed her hand, there was a bright red handprint on the face of the mirror.

Bunny stepped back and stopped chanting. Hands by her side, she spoke. "Mirror, my servant, this is your master, Queen Lancaster."

Mirror's white face slowly appeared on the face of the mirror. His face brightened and he smiled. "Mommy!" he cried, excited.

The queen took a step back. "Mommy? No, I'm afraid that won't do. As you are my lesser, you must address me as 'Queen' or 'Master'."

Mirror's face dimmed. "Okay, mommy," he said, clapping his hand over his mouth as he realized his mistake.

Bunny let out an annoyed sigh. "Very well. If you are incapable of addressing me properly, at the very least you can call me 'Bunny'. That is my first name. That is as much slack as you will get. And now my first order: stand up."

Mirror's face looked concentrated for a moment, and then it fell into disappointment. "I-I- don't know how…"

"Oh I see," said Bunny, "Very well. Stay still, and this might not hurt _too_ much…"

She touched the tip of the mirror, and light flowed from her fingertips. Mirror winced, the pain showing in his eyes, but then his eyes widened and a slow smile spread across his face.

"What is all this knowledge filling my head?" he asked, excited.

"Congratulations," said the Queen, removing her hand. "You, my servant, are historic in your kind. You are the very first magic mirror."

"Where am I?" asked Mirror, bewildered.

"You reside in a mirror," Bunny replied, "This mirror is in my castle, the greatest and most impregnable fortress in the world, where I, Queen Lancaster, rule over all the kingdom. This mirror is your home. For eternity. Unless, of course, it breaks. Then everything inside it would be cut to ribbons, including you. I do hope that does not happen, Mirror. This mirror will hold my many magical possessions, and I would be quite angry if that happened."

Mirror's eyes narrowed. "So I'm placed in a _mirror _and my name is also Mirror? Couldn't you think of something more…original?"

The Queen snorted. "Original? Please. What do you want? Elliot? Tobias? Bartholomew? I am a queen," declared the woman pompously. "I don't have time to give you a fancy name. Your name is sensible and fitting, as you are only the prototype."

"Did you used to be a bunny?" Mirror inquired, tilting his head.

"What?" Bunny snapped.

"I asked if you-"

"I heard what you said, servant. I was appalled why anyone would ask such a _ridiculous_ question."

Mirror continued, unfazed. "Well, you seem to have a thing for uncreative names. So since you're name is Bunny, I naturally thought maybe you used to be one –"

Mirror didn't notice as Bunny's face grew red and angry. "Oaf!" she screeched. "How dare you insult my name! I would like you to know that the very mention of my name could send shivers down the spines of hundreds of my kingdom!"

Mirror still seemed unperturbed by the Queen's anger. "Well then, your kingdom members must have an unnatural phobia to rodents."

"You have shown the most abhorrent personality!" seethed Lancaster. "I will be _sure _to fix that in my later models!"

"…Later models? You mean you are going to make more?" Mirror asked, confused.

The Queen huffed. "If you had not asked so many foolish questions, you would know by now. Thus, I command you to hold all questions until I am finished talking."

Mirror nodded, and the wicked Queen continued. "As I was saying, you are a magic mirror, and historic in your kind. I am in need of a servant who would supply accurate answers to my questions, which thus lead to my design of a magic mirror. Such as yourself."

The Queen pulled up a chair and sat down. "You have two important tasks. The first one is to guard and protect the magical items in your mirror: the Hall of Wonders. The second task is more special." She paused dramatically.

"In a few month's time, you will become my exclusive…shall we say, _encyclopedia._ Whenever I ask you a question you will know it, and provide me the answer, plus show me an image if suitable."

Mirror's eyes widened. Sabrina could tell that he was intrigued by his future possession of knowledge.

"Will I be omniscient?" he whispered.

Sabrina already knew the answer. No. He hadn't know that the answer to waking Henry and Veronica, until Bunny had shown up at their house, asked Mirror forcefully, and tried to hurt him.

"Not really. Certain answers may be beyond your limits, and someone has to _ask _you something in order for you to know it," Bunny stated harshly.

"…Oh."

"Your education will start soon," said the Queen. "I'll first briefly send you to an Everafter school to grade your social interaction. Then I will tutor you myself. We have a long way to go, slave. But before we start I have a few things I _must _emphasize. Listen _carefully_."

She paused, and stared at Mirror intently, making sure he was at attention. "I will make this absolutely clear, slave. You will soon be open to endless amounts of knowledge. You are capable of rational thought. But do not be fooled: you are _not_ an Everafter_._"

Mirror's mouth fell agape. He looked, aghast, at Bunny. "But… if I'm not a real person, what am I?"

"You are an enchantment, and _only _that. You are as alive as the mirror you reside. Which means you are _not _alive. You're an item. There is no difference between _you_ and the mirror itself. You _are _the mirror. The mirror is _you_. Its welfare is yours. You are one and the same completely," the Queen stated, cruelly and indifferently.

She hesitated, but continued on. "Which is why I give this warning. You are the prototype, which you are aware of. I do not know – and do not _wish _to know – what would happen if you attempt to separate yourself from the mirror. All I can think is that great wickedness would ensue. I'm sure even _you _could guess that. Now, _do you understand_?"

Mirror's face trembled, and he nodded, dropping his eyes. "Yes, my Queen. I understand."

"I hope so," she sniffed. "I should smash you while I have the chance. The prototype _always _goes wrong…"

With that, she turned away and walked right _through_ Sabrina, who had stood up when the Queen told Mirror he was not an Everafter, but now she stumbled back in shock.

She looked up to see Mirror's sad face looking at the door the Queen had exited through. He blinked blearily and stated, "What an awful birthday," and then the mirror went blank.

Sabrina sat in shock to what she had just witnessed. She couldn't believe what she was feeling for Mirror. It was almost… pity. She felt bad for Mirror, and the feeling triggered all sorts of confusing emotions in her brain.

How could she kill somebody who only did what they had done out of pure pain and hurt?

The room started to spin, and Sabrina was once again pulled into the wildly spinning black vortex.

* * *

**Alrighty, so that was Mirror's first memory. But sadly, it was not all written by me. Has anybody read "The Queen's Mistake", by mysterywings? Well, if you have, you probably recognized that most of the dialogue is from the scene in TQM. BEFORE YOU FREAK OUT, I would like to point out that I had written permission from the author, mysterywings_ (.net/u/2649669/mysterywings). _**

**If you don't believe me, you can go and ask her :) But I'm telling the truth. Mysterywings was generous enough to let me use some of her dialogue because she is SO AWESOME like that. I edited/added some to fit, obviously, but she's an amazing author and I loved her dialogue, so there you have it. The scene that she wrote was actually from Mirror's POV, and I made it Sabrina's POV. You should go check out her story: _(.net/s/6589723/1/The_Queens_Mistake ). _It's really good. :D**

**Alright, so it's about time for my really long A/N to be done. Please review, even if it's just "tht sckd. gt a lfe." (Translation: That sucked. Get a life.) I need to know how many people I lost with my big breaks in-between chapters. If you're still there, please let me know! I suffer from abandonment issues!**

_OH! And to get you to review, everybody needs to make a guess about who I'm going to kill off. It's a very important character, and no it's not Mirror. Somebody WILL die. So make those guesses! Winners get a prize specially from moi! Love you guys! Bye! *heart*_

**_EDIT: The person who dies in the next chapter is a girl..._**

**~isabel~  
**


	18. The Death of a Girl

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update (again). You're probably used to it by now, oh well. Oh, by the way, you'll hate me for this chapter. Like, really hate. Like, a hatred pouring through your veins, poisoning your body, with a need to physically injure me. Heh. Be prepared for extreme sadness.**

**Read on!**

* * *

Sabrina spun and spun, and finally she ended up somewhere different. She was in a big, white, empty room.

Sabrina looked around herself, and realized that she was still floating on the swirling wind. _What the heck,_ she thought. As if the wind read her mind, it stopped, and she was dropped onto her butt.

Rubbing the sore spot, Sabrina slowly got to her feet. She had no idea where she was, but intended to find out. "Mirror?" she called out. "Where have you brought me?"

As expected, there was no answer. Suddenly Mirror appeared out of nowhere. He smiled. "Hello again, Sabrina. Do you now understand why I must get revenge?"

"…I understand that you were hurt, Mirror. But that doesn't give you a right to hurt others. You were wrong."

He sighed. "Very well. I guess I have no other choice but to lock you in until you are… needed."

"When will I be needed?" Sabrina said, curling her fists and scanning the white void for an exit route. There was none.

"Once we kill your sister, we'll take you and force you to break down the barrier."

Sabrina snorted. "Yeah, right. How am _I _supposed to break down the barrier? Everyone knows that all of the Grimms have to be gone before the barrier will be gone. Even if you did kill Daphne, which I won't allow, the barrier still won't come down, and I can't make it."

Mirror's smile grew larger. "We have ways, Sabrina."

Sabrina's stomach curled. "Let me out."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Starfish. You are inside a room in this mirror that is impossible to open from the inside. But you can watch what's going on in the war, if you wish. Just look at the walls."

Sabrina ran forward, Dagger gripped in her good hand, but Mirror vanished before she could reach him.

She sat down, frustrated. How had everything gone so wrong so quickly?

She stared at the wall, wishing she could see what was going on, and remembering what Mirror had said. The blank wall suddenly burst into vivid colors and movements, blurry at first, but all the colors started to group together, and everything became clear.

Sabrina was watching the war as if she was part of it. It was like being in a movie theater, everything bright, colorful, and realistic, yet not real at all. Only this movie theater was huge, and everything was really happening outside of the mirror.

Sabrina saw Puck and his pixies swarming the enemies with earsplitting music. His pixies bit and stung an ogre so many times, that he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Sabrina looked away as Jake shot a hobgoblin right through the skull with his gleaming silver arrow. Sabrina saw everybody she loved, fighting, and she didn't get to take part in any of it. Even Jack, she saw, was fighting for his life.

But where was Daphne? Surely the Scarlet Hand hadn't gotten her. Sabrina got to her feet, frantically searching the screen for a sign of those black pig-tails and purple high-tops.

Giving up, she cleared her throat, and spoke. "Show me Daphne Grimm."

The screen blurred, meshing into a rainbow of colored blobs. Then the screen cleared, and Sabrina saw Daphne hiding behind a tree in the mayor's yard.

_She must have followed me! _Sabrina thought. _No, Daphne, go back!_

Of course, the seven-year old girl couldn't hear her older sister's thoughts, so the younger girl took off running when the still-scattered guards' backs were turned. Sabrina swallowed a scream when one of the older guards turned and spotted her running for the door.

He grabbed for her, but she roundhouse kicked in the face, and he fell to the floor, moaning and clutching his face.

Others grabbed for her, but she miraculously managed to avoid every single one of them. Daphne darted through the door, and quickly hid in the closet. The guards ran past, and she burrowed further into Heart's multiple pink fur coats. One stopped at the door, but then shook his head and moved on.

Daphne exited the closet and looked around. She headed towards Heart's room, as Sabrina herself had done, and before long, she had picked the lock and was into the room.

Sabrina felt very proud of her sneaky younger sister, but the feeling was soon replaced with fear when Mirror's face erupted in the mirror and lightning hit the spot right next to Daphne's feet.

However, Daphne ran straight up to Mirror, and dove in. The screen went blank for a split second, and then showed Daphne reappearing on the other side of the mirror. She scuffled with Mirror for a minute, eventually knocking him out with a well-aimed punch.

It was then that Sabrina started shouting Daphne's name, at the top of her lungs, cupping her hands to her mouth. "Daphne! Daphne! Over here! Come and find me! Please! Help! Daphne!"

Screen Daphne turned and looked around, looking for the source of the noise. "Coming, Sabrina!"

Daphne took out the keys that Sabrina forgot that she owned from her pocket, and ran down the hallway.

Daphne stopped at a large white door, labeled "Spare Room". She tried many different keys, big, little, round, and square, until she came to a miniscule white key, which she inserted into the door. It creaked open, and in Sabrina's room, a tiny sliver of light came through a crack in the wall.

The screen shut off, and Sabrina rushed over to the open door. Unfortunately, the door was about four inches tall, and her sister was only two inches.

"Sabrina?" Daphne squeaked. "How'd you get so big?"

"I-I don't know!" she exclaimed. "How am I supposed to get out through that door?"

Tiny Daphne looked around frantically and pointed. "Maybe you should take the 'Drink Me' potion that's at your feet."

Sabrina looked down, and sure enough, there was a tiny bottle that said 'Drink Me' on it. She picked it up, and sent a tiny prayer out to the world, requesting that she wouldn't turn into a crazy girl like Alice Kingsleigh or her daughter. Then she popped the bottle open, and downed the whole thing.

Immediately, she felt the effects. Her legs shrunk first, then her head, and her body, and finally, her arms. Soon she was as small as Daphne. They quickly ran out through the door, and Sabrina thanked her lucky stars that her clothing and the Dagger had both shrunk along with her.

Sabrina felt back to normal as soon as she got out of the door and reached the hallway, where everything matched her size again. Mirror must have made her bigger when she was sucked into the whirling vortex for the second time.

She grabbed Daphne and squeezed her in a big hug. "How _dare_ you follow me here, young lady? It's dangerous here! But thanks for saving me, Daphne." Sabrina placed a kiss on top of her little sister's mussed black hair. "You were so brave," she said, softly.

"There will be plenty of time for that once we win," Daphne said, untangling herself from her older sister's grasp. "Quick, let's get out of here," she continued, turning away from the door, but before she could, two strong arms grabbed Sabrina as a strange man in black grabbed Daphne.

Mirror showed up in the corner of her eye, his head swelling with a quickly rising bruise, obviously from Daphne's kung fu.

"Daphne!" Sabrina tried to scream, but a gloved hand covered her mouth, muffling the sound.

"Shh, Starfish," Mirror crooned. "You struggling will only get her killed faster." He nodded towards Daphne, who was struggling in his croon's grip. Her mouth was gagged with a handkerchief, and tears were quickly rising in her eyes. Her captor tied her hand to the door on the opposite side of the wall, and her feet together with barbed wire.

Sabrina, frightened for her sister's life, stayed completely still as her captor gagged her quicker than she could blink, and tied her to the door handle of the nearest door. Both of the men in black vanished.

Mirror walked over to Sabrina first. He raised his hand, and suddenly there was a small knife in it. He slashed downwards, and Sabrina winced, not willing to give Mirror the satisfaction of seeing her in pain, but feeling the cold metal cut into her cheek, her warm, red blood quickly seeping out.

Mirror backed up, his hand lowering, and the knife nowhere to be seen. For a second, Sabrina allowed herself to hope that Mirror was done; that seeing the older Grimm girl in pain was good enough for him. But it was not to be so. Sabrina felt fear in her heart rising yet again, as Mirror walked over to Daphne.

He stopped in front of her, and raised his hands to Daphne's face her eyes widening. She started crying and screaming through her gag, and Sabrina's eyes filled with tears.

Sabrina tried to scream her sister's name again, with to prevail. Frantically, Sabrina tried to get her gag undone.

"Any last words, Marshmallow?" Mirror said, a sneer creeping across Granny Relda's face.

Sabrina managed to get her gag loose from her mouth, and seizing the opportunity, she screamed, "No! Granny Relda!"

Mirror turned his attention away from Daphne. "Your grandmother is gone, Starfish! Get past it!" He turned back to Daphne, raising his hands.

"NO! Look at me! LOOK AT ME!"

Mirror turned, and looked pathetically at the hysterical, sobbing mess of Sabrina Grimm. His aura glowed bright red.

"I _know_ you're in there somewhere, Granny," she said, speaking to Mirror. "You wouldn't kill your own granddaughter, would you?" she cried, her voice cracking. "That's not the kind of person you are. You love Daphne, look at her. Look at her! Would you really kill her? Your own granddaughter?" Tears were streaming down the older girl's face.

For a second, the mocking sneer of Mirror's faded, and a look of understanding came into Granny Relda's eyes. "_Leibling?_" she asked, faintly, confused. Her aura dimmed from bright red with muddy red undertones, to a soft pink, with blue edges.

Sabrina's heart surged with hope, but Granny Relda shook her head, the red surging back into his aura, erasing all traces of blue or pink. "Did you really think that trick would work on me, Starfish?" Mirror growled.

_Well, I sure hoped so,_ Sabrina thought sarcastically.

Mirror turned back to Daphne, and Sabrina felt a surge of magical power in the room. With a shout, lightning shot out of Mirror's hands, and hit Daphne straight in the heart.

It was the worse thing Sabrina had ever seen or heard. Daphne let out a blood-curdling scream, and then her head dropped, and her body relaxed. Her body drooped, hands still held up by the doorknob, feet together by the barbed wire.

Mirror laughed. Suddenly, Daphne's painful bounds came undone, as did Sabrina's. Daphne's body collapsed to the ground. Sabrina ran over, tears streaming out of her eyes, body shaking. She fell to her knees beside her sister's body.

Daphne's ankles were bleeding from the barbed wire, and her lips were purple from the gag. Her face was soaked with tears, but her expression was calm. Sabrina bit her lip, making in bleed. She placed two fingers on Daphne's wrist. Nothing.

Sabrina stood up, too shocked to cry any more. Her anger built up inside of her as she grabbed Daphne's keys off of her growing-cold body. Sabrina went to the nearest door and unlocked it. The first key fit in the lock.

The door opened, and led into a small room, where in the middle it had a table. There was a stick in the middle of the table. Sabrina grabbed the stick off of the table and walked out.

The sign next to the door said '_Finis_'. Next to it was a translation: "The End".

Sabrina coolly walked up to a cowering Mirror. Her mind was blank of all emotion. She knew her sister had just been killed, but she felt nothing. Her heart was ice-cold.

Sabrina raised her wand. She felt the magic surge through her, tingling every bone in her body, and giving her a feeling of ease and power. She brought the wand down above Mirror's head, imagining giant poisonous snakes and fire ants the size of dogs.

They burst out of the wand and towards Mirror. They attacked him, biting and stinging, and making him cry out in excruciating pain.

Sabrina quietly watched from the sidelines. Then she stalked away, stepping right over her sister's cold, dead body, still gripping the Dagger, and _Finis_.

Mirror's lip trembled as he watched the cold, blonde beauty, and he quickly vanished out of sight, away from the snakes and ants, and into a hidden room somewhere, away from the pain. Either fortunately or unfortunately, all was going exactly according to plan.

* * *

**Alright, I'm sure you hate me right now. Our favorite little girl is dead. Congratulations to _tulip meadow_ and _Lara D._ for guessing the dead character correctly. :D Thank you to all who reviewed, every review makes my day. I'm going through a lot of tough sh*t right now, so I appreciate every comment. :) **

**Now, about Daphne, I'm sure a lot of you are going to hate on me. But just remember this, _everything is not always as it seems_. Or maybe it is, ha. :) Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating, and you'll find out what is to be the fate of the precious Grimm girls. ;)**

**Shoutout to _Scarlet Wolf_ for reviewing a bunch of my earlier chapters (the suck-a$$ ones). Keep on reading! My skill level gets better, I promise!**

**R&R, everybody, please! :)**

**~isabel~**

**P.S. I've begun to fill in my earlier chapters with new and improved ones. :D Go back and read them, if they're there right now, I don't know how long it takes for a chapter replacement. Anyways, they're better, I swear.**


	19. Addiction

**I know that you guys probably hate me right now, and are totally sick and tired of me not updating. But I'm out of school now, so I'll have more time on my hands... kinda. I have a lot of shit happening and I'm really really sorry. :( **

**No beta for this chapter... sorry if it sucks. **

**Read on... or whatever.**

Sabrina ran throughout Ferryport Landing, casting killing spells at all of the Everafters, and as their magic seeped out of their cold, dead bodies, she summoned the magic, and let it soak into her body. She emitted a cold laugh as the magic soaked into her pores, each time making her more powerful than the time before.

Sabrina raised her wand to the cheek that Mirror had cut with his sharp knife, and she quickly felt the wound healing, her cheek becoming whole once more.

Sabrina cackled and gleefully shot curses everywhere, screams echoing off the sides of the streets. She then stormed through the town, hexing anyone who got in her way, including Jake and Goldilocks. She saw them out of the corner of her eye, and without a second thought, sent a slew of torture curses towards them.

They fell to the ground, screaming, and didn't get up. Sabrina smiled. She felt no remorse. None of these people could ever cause her any pain again.

Suddenly, Sabrina realized whom she needed. The Blue Fairy. She ran, screaming through the streets, yelling out the Blue Fairy's name.

Sabrina, glowering, approached a cowering creature, no bigger than her sister had been. She grew furious. How dare this thing continue to live when her sister couldn't! Angrily, she raised her wand.

"Tell me, you hideous creature, where is the Blue Fairy?"

The creature cowered and shook his head, curling into a ball, and whimpering.

Sabrina pointed her wand at the creature's heart, and sent a torture curse straight through his body. The creature screamed in pain, and Sabrina laughed. Sobbing, the creature managed to reply, "She's by the river, by the barrier!"

Sabrina looked towards the directing of the river. She turned back to the cowering beast, which was slowly trying to sneak away. Grinning, she sent another torture curse right through his heart. The creature fell to the ground, and squirmed in pain.

Sabrina sent a killing curse towards the creature, feeling merciless. She turned her back, and smiling, headed in the direction of the river.

As she approached the river, she could see the outline of the Blue Fairy's body. Running nearer, she raised _Finis_, and summoning all of the power she had collected from other dead Everafters, she shot a killing curse straight at the Blue Fairy's heart.

The Blue Fairy didn't even let out a cry as she fell to the ground, dead. Blue light seeped out from her body, and made it's way over to Sabrina, who took it all in.

The magic swirled inside Sabrina, making her forget everything about who she ever was. She swirled around gleefully, black wings growing on her back, and her eyes slowly tinting red. Her blood-covered body was cleaned, and she gleamed with a black aura that surrounded her.

Transformation complete, Sabrina flew around town, killing everybody in sight, until bodies lay around the town in piles.

Landing by the barrier, laughing, she realized that killing the people in this town would not be enough; she needed to get to the next town. And the next one. And the next one. She would be the most powerful being in the world. Those she spared would cower before her, nobody disrespecting her. She would never be hurt again.

Grinning, Sabrina turned toward the barrier and walked straight forward. Unfortunately, she walked right into it. She couldn't go through, comprehending she had technically become an Everafter herself.

Frowning, Sabrina realized that she simply needed to take the barrier down. She raised her wand and her hand and summoned all the power she had achieved from others.

Red and gold flames erupted from her wand, burning away at the barrier. Under pressure, the barrier began to crack, as the flames gradually made it weaker and weaker. Sabrina beamed, and shot up more flames. The barrier glowed, and cracked even more. Sabrina frowned. _Just a little bit more..._

"Sabrina!"

The call of her name jolted Sabrina out of her thoughts, and the flames stopped coming out of her wand.

She whipped around, wand ready, furious, and ready to kill whoever had disturbed her, without a second thought.

A strange boy, with sandy blond hair and pink wings sprouting from his back, stood before her. Sabrina lowered her wand, something keeping her from killing the boy who had interrupted her hard work.

"Sabrina," the boy said softly, approaching her. Sabrina stood her ground, confused. Who was this boy? Why did he say her name like that?

"Sabrina, I know. I know it was hard to watch your sister die. But this has got to stop."

He placed a hand on Sabrina's shoulder, and she flinched. She pushed him away, mind spinning. She raised her wand.

"Shut up," she said furiously. "This is what I want. You don't know what you're talking about. I don't know who you are. You can't hurt me now. Shut up and walk away, or I'll kill you. Right now."

The boy did not move. Instead he stood still, a look a defiance and hurt in his eyes. "Fine, kill me. Go ahead. I know that this isn't the real Sabrina, so go ahead and kill me. I'll still love you, forever after, remember? But go ahead and kill me. I don't care."

The boy spread his arms wide, looking her straight in the eyes, waiting for her to kill him.

Sabrina faltered. She was so confused. This boy said he loved her. She lowered her wand and looked down at the ground, trying to figure things out.

Above her head, a storm was brewing, and rain was sprinkling down on the grass.

When she looked up, the boy was inches away from her face. He had obviously taken her falter as surrender and remembrance, but it was quite the opposite. She decided that this was a trick, a ploy, to take her powers and be leader. There was no way that she was letting this idiot trick her.

Sabrina fingered the wand, ready to use it on the boy, but before she could move, he closed the distance between them, kissing Sabrina full on the lips.

Quickly, she pushed him away, barely noticing the hurt in his eyes. She was furious. How dare that boy kiss her! Running up the hill next to her, she raised her wand, and shouted. Lightning came down and stuck the boy on the head, making him fall to the ground.

As soon as the boy had hit the ground, Sabrina collapsed, her memories flooding back, and she realized all she had done.

Crying out, she ran down the hill to where Puck lay, unmoving, and rain began to fall. Sabrina reached Puck's body, which was burned and slightly smoking from where the lighting had stuck him. She began to cry, shaking Puck. "Wake up, no, _please_, don't be gone, I'm sorry! Puck! Wake up!"

Sabrina leaned down and kissed him. _Please, please wake up!_ Puck didn't move, his body flopping around as she shook him again. Sabrina curled up in a ball next to Puck's body, sobbing.

Suddenly, she was furious. She gripped the wand that had killed Puck, and shouted. "I TAKE IT BACK!"

She snapped the wand in half, and then realized it was probably her only chance of bringing Puck back. She scrambled, trying to put the pieces back together, sobbing yet again. The rain began to fall hard, impairing her vision.

Unable to put _Finis _back together, she stood up, helpless and furious. Gripping her head with her hands, she screamed, "Stop! Stop! MAKE IT ALL STOP!"

The world around her stopped, and she was somewhere else.

**I know, I know... Lots of drama, probably very OOC. I've kinda lost interest in this story... But I'm determined to finish it :) There's going to be only two more chapters and then an epilogue. So bear with me, guys. :)**

**Note #1: I got a tumblr, and it's pretty fucking amazing. So if any of you guys out there have one, go ahead and follow me or something. Unless you hate Harry Potter. Which you shouldn't. My name is isabeloftheunicorns (.tumblr)(.com)**

**Note #2: I won's short story contest, meaning that I get to write the next chapter of I'm Knocked Up. If you haven't checked out Roxanne's story, go check it out. :) Seriously, it's good. **

**Note #3: If you want to read the story that won the contest, it's right here: (fictionpress).com/s/2918753/1/**

**That's it for now. I'll probably update before the week is over. Again, I'm really sorry. I'm focusing more on real writing instead of fanfiction now, so I'm really sorry :(**

**So yeah, review or don't review, doesn't matter to me. :) Love you guys. **

**~isabel~**


	20. Paradox

**A/N" I'm not going to apologize for being gone because I'm sure you guys don't want to hear it and I don't really want to share the reason why. I wasn't going to even bother finishing but I just couldn't leave it unfinished...**

**Read on.**

"_Stop! Stop! MAKE IT ALL STOP!"_

_The world around her stopped, and she was somewhere else. _

Sabrina snuck quietly around the corner, trying to recall the way to Heart's room, where she assumed Mirror was.

She quietly stepped away from the wall, and immediately jumped back. There was a guard standing right by the door. She peeped her head around the corner slightly, to see if he had seen her.

Good. He hadn't. She pulled out the dart gun and quietly shot the guard in the neck. He dropped silently, barely making a sound when he hit the heart-embroidered carpet floor.

...

Wait. This had happened before. Suddenly Sabrina recalled everything that had happened in, well, the future. She realized what she had done and she remembered the pain that she had both felt and caused and her head spun. She slid her back down the wall and put her head in between her knees.

She had seen her sister die. She had tortured and killed. Her addiction to magic had gone overboard. And she had killed Puck. The love of her life came to rescue her, and she had killed him.

Sabrina realized what she had to do. She had to create a paradox. If she stopped what had happened before from happening now, the things that caused her to actually go back and time and change history would never have existed and she wouldn't have been able to go back in time, thus creating a paradox.

But it was her only opportunity and the only chance to save the people whom she loved. She had the chance to change things for the better.

So she pulled the guard's body to the wall and left him in a sleeping position, just like she had before. Then she picked open the lock to Mirror's chamber, remembering that she had done so next.

It was a strange feeling, knowing exactly what you were going to do while no one else did. Since she know what she was doing, instead of allowing Mirror to swindle her into his life story bubble, she charged into his chamber as he boomed, "WHO DARES ENTER MY DOMINION". She dove through the mirror's surface and tumbled head over heels onto the floor, rolling to Mirror's feet.

Sabrina got up quickly and dusted herself off.

"Well that was quite rude," Mirror-Granny said. "You didn't even ask to come in."

"Shut it Mirror, I'm here to talk to Granny", Sabrina retorted.

"_Leibling_," he said, mockingly. "Your Granny's not home at the moment, but can I take a message?"

"Actually, yes. You can." Sabrina said. "Why don't you tell her that I finally understand what Mirror felt all of those years, cooped up in a small room? Why don't you tell her that even though she treated you well, it wasn't enough because the damage had already been done? Why don't you tell her that I miss her, Daphne and mom miss her, and dad and Jake and Puck miss her too?"

"Why don't you let her know that in a couple minutes she's going to try and kill her own granddaughter and that I'll go batshit crazy and murder everyone in town? Why don't you tell her that she would never do anything like that, not knowingly, and she would never ever stop trying to break free from your hold because that's the kind of person she is?"

"Because she loves us Mirror. Maybe you once understood that, but you certainly don't anymore. The Queen ruined love for you. And I understand that. Love was ruined for me once too. But I didn't let it destroy me. And now I'm changing my own destiny. You can do the same thing too. Just let me help you."

Mirror was now half curled up in a ball. He was looking down at the floor and muttering, "No, no, I won't let you".

He looked up and Sabrina expected to see hatred and murder in her grandmother's eyes, but she saw something completely different.

She saw Granny Relda. She saw a woman who made crazy food and said crazy things and lived in a crazy town, but she was not a crazy woman. She was a woman who was strong and loving and who would do anything to save her family. She saw a woman who cared. She saw a woman who was so strong that she broke through the mind of a very powerful being. She saw a woman in pain.

"Sabrina," Granny whispered.

Sabrina rushed over to Granny as she toppled over onto the mirror's hard stone floors. She caught her and held her in her arms.

"Granny," she whispered back, trying and failing to hold back tears.

"Sabrina," Granny whispered. "Please."

Sabrina understood and stood up. She was shaking and crying but she managed to get the Dagger out of her boot where it was hidden.

"You'll only have seconds after," Granny whispered. "Make it quick."

Sabrina nodded, her vision blurred from tears. "I love you," she choked.

"I love you too, _leibling_," she murmured. Then Granny groaned and Sabrina could tell Mirror was gaining power.

In one swift movement, her eyes flooding with tears, she brought the dagger down, hard, on Granny's body just as Mirror came back into control.

He screamed and the black daemon came out of his mouth just like with Atticus. But this daemon started attacking the Mirror's walls and quickly Sabrina ran out of the Mirror, blowing one last tearful kiss at her Grandmother. As she jumped, the whole mirror shattered and Sabrina tumbled onto the floor head over heels, just as Daphne ran in.

Despite the explosion that had just happened inside, the mirror sat looking completely unharmed from the outside.

Sabrina got up and hugged her bewildered sister, who had come in having the strangest sensation of deja-vu and the sense of a oncoming death.

After about a minute of hugging between an emotionally exhausted Sabrina and an untterly bewildered yet somehow happy to be alive Daphne, Sabrina put her hands on her sister's shoulders and said, "It's over. He's dead."

"And Granny?"

"Dead. Died with him."

Daphne nodded. She had been expecting the worst, and she got it.

They hugged again, both of them too tired to cry.

A noise behind them startles them from their embrace.

"_Please enter new guardian"_

Sabrina turned, confused. "Say what now?"

"_Please enter new guardian"_

"... Um, can I have a minute for that?"

There was no reply so naturally Sabrina took that for a yes. She stood up, grabbed _Finis_, grabbed hold of her sister and the mirror, and transported everybody to the middle of the battlefield.

It was chaos and blood was everywhere. Sabrina was reminded of the havoc she created and how much worse it was. She ducked as an arrow from Robin Hood came flying her way. She put _Finis_ to her throat and shouted, "STOP".

Her voice echoed through the chaos and suddenly, as if by a miracle, the fighting stopped. Swords were put down and arrows and cannons stopped firing. Everybody was looking at her.

"The fighting _needs to stop_. The Master has been defeated; the Scarlet Hand has no legs on which to stand. Surrender or you will suffer." Sabrina's voice boomed, _Finis_ still at her throat.

"_NEVER_!" came the cries of a few Scarlet Hands, but the rest were silent. Then suddenly the Queen of Hearts was by Sabrina's side, her eyes filled with uncharacteristic tears.

"Nottingham is dead," she announced. "I simply cannot continue." She blew her nose loudly into a tissue. "Scarlet Hand, surrender. This war has been won."

There was cheering from both sides and suddenly the mood was no longer hateful, but rather very joyous. Nobody really _likes_ to participate in warfare.

"Wait, everybody, I'm not done," Sabrina announced loudly. "This mirror lost its guardian today, just like I lost my grandmother. I can't help but feel that it's unfair to leave it without a host. So I will be taking the place of Mirror, and I will live for the rest of my life in the Mirror, where I cannot hurt anybody."

There were gasps from the crowd and suddenly Puck was by Sabrina's side. She gasped and tears filled her eyes again. The last time she had seen Puck was in an alternate future, and he was dead. She kissed him full on the lips before he could say anything, but then she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Puck, but I have to do this. I can't run the risk of hurting anybody else, and this mirror needs a host."

"Sabrina, you're not making sense," he said. " You didn't hurt anybody, you _saved_ everybody."

"I _killed _everybody, Puck. Including you. Not in this world, but it could very well happen again. I'm dangerous and I need to be in a place where I can't hurt anybody."

"Sabrina, you didn't kill anybody. Look," he said, pulling her chin up so their eyes met, "I'm fine, I'm all right, I'm not dead."

"I'm sorry, Puck," she whispered. She kissed him softly and then turned towards the mirror to face her new, safe prison. But somebody was already standing there.

**A/N: You don't have to wait for the next chapter, I'm posting the rest of the story right now.**


	21. One Man's Prison is Another Man's Savior

**A/N: A very very short chapter**

"I'm sorry, Sabrina," Red whispered. "But I can't let you do this."

"Red, what do you think you're doing?"

"You have a life here, Sabrina. You have love and a family and friends. I wish I could say I had all of that. You can't give all of that up when someone much more qualified is right here by your side."

Red stepped away from the Mirror for a moment and addressed the Grimm family.

"You have all been so kind to me even when I didn't deserve it. I'm now repaying that kindness. It's not like I'll never see you again, I'll still live with you, just not in the same way." She blew a kiss towards Daphne and then stepped up to the mirror.

Touching its surface lightly, with her red coat wrapped around her, she looked almost magical. Her skin almost seemed to glow.

And then it did glow. She glowed bright gold and Red looked like a goddess. She was enveloped in a light mist and then she was gone.

The mirror's surface shook and a new face appeared. A lovely young lady's face, looking like a much older and matured Red Riding Hood. All the pain once in her face seemed to be gone and she was smiling.

Clapping rose throughout the whole of both armies. There was a standing ovation of Little Red Riding Hood. Inside of her Mirror, she smiled.

**A/N: Told you. **


	22. Endings Aren't Always Sad

**A/N: Endings aren't always sad? Well they are for me, especially with this story. This chapter is quite brief but it sums things up quite nicely.**

For the rest of the day, Sabrina refused to leave Puck's side, adamant that something would happen to him if she left. Puck didn't understand the affection, but he certainly didn't question it. His Sabrina had just saved everybody, and he was sure there was some emotional damage that would never go away.

And he was right. Sabrina had seen her sister, her grandmother, and the love of her life die, all in one day. Puck wouldn't understand until years later, when she finally told him, but she was scarred and paranoid for a very long time after the war was over. She went nowhere near magic, to such an extreme that she avoided Puck for a while so that she wouldn't feel any of his Fae magic.

But eventually, she had to tell him, because as it turned out, there was one thing that had changed about Ferryport Landing. One slightly huge detail. The barrier.

When Sabrina had cracked it in her past world, the force was strong enough that it actually cracked in her new future as well. Not a visible crack, but enough of a crack that it seemed to work differently. It kept in all Everafters with evil or misguided intentions.

In order to leave, Everafters with bad intentions had two choices- stay, or let go of their Everafter magic and become human.

Most Everafters chose to leave- The Queen of Hearts, the Beast, and many others. But even more chose to stay, and eventually they gave up their evil ways and they were able to travel freely across the barrier, what the Scarlet Hand had always wanted.

With Red's help, Sabrina and Puck went back into the Book of Everafter and fixed everything that had been changed, without the help of the Editor. It was the first time Sabrina had used _Finis_ since the war. Nothing bad happened, and she was able to help. That helped Sabrina's damage a little bit.

Snow and Charming appeared in the middle of the woods that night and were awfully confused.

Six years after the war, when everybody damaged was just starting to recover, Sabrina turned eighteen. Puck proposed that night by gathering his 'minions' and spelling out the question in the night sky. Punching Puck in the arm for doing such a big extravagant thing, she said yes. Daphne squealed.

Not much had changed after the war. Sabrina and Puck still constantly bickered and she often found herself standing in some disgusting mixture screaming. "Puck!" Daphne and Red were still best friends, despite the fact that Red looked older, and they spent a lot of time together.

But now Sabrina was getting married, just like Jake and Goldilocks had, two years back. And if she was being perfectly honest, she was scared shitless.

But the big day came and went with almost no flaws, if you didn't count Baba Yaga's house crashing the after party and Puck kissing Sabrina before the vows were over.

Sabrina and Puck traveled around the world for years, but finally they settled back down in Ferryport Landing and lived next to Daphne and Jack, who had two children together- Max and Alice.

Ten years after being married, Sabrina finally agreed to have children. Within a year she had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, and they named her Rose. Her hair was a lovely ginger and she had the brightest green eyes Sabrina had ever seen. Puck was the perfect father, teaching her to fly on her little purple wings.

Sabrina went to Baba Yaga, and for the easy price of _Finis_, she was able to get her own odd little wings as well, so as to keep up with her growing family. She hadn't used the wand in years.

Five years later, the whole family gathered at Granny Relda's old house. They reminisced and talked about the future. Daphne's daughter Alice was fourteen and dating Snow and Charming's son, Peter. Rose was only six, and happy as ever. Sometime during the night, Sabrina stood up with Puck and announced to everybody that she was three months pregnant. There was cheering all around.

Life in Ferryport Landing was once again good. And it would be, forever after.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, and please tell me what you think. I'd like to go out with a bang. You won't be seeing me on here anymore, and I may even delete this eventually. Thanks for everything, the good and the bad.**

**Love, Isabel**


End file.
